Colourful Lightning
by 3D.2why
Summary: Inspired by Azure37410's story From Mafioso To Pirate. When Lambo dies, he never expected his beloved tsuna-nii to get him reincarnated in one of his favorite animes, one piece. Even worse, he's a baby and his new name is Trafalgar.D Water Lambo. Damn marshmallows and strawberry cakes!
1. Chapter 1: Reincarnation

**Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

Lambo grumbled in annoyance when I-pin began to scold him again, it wasn't his fault he dropped a cup, he was old! Years had passed, and eventually they were the only people from the 10th generation-apart from Talbot, of course. Lambo sighed, this was troublesome, when would he kick the bucket? He would never admit it but he missed everyone, even stupid-reborn. Lambo could suddenly feel searing pain in his chest and clutched it tight. He made a noise of discomfort and pushed I-pin away when she came closer. He was now panting and locked gazes with a tearful I-pin.

"Yare...yare...this is surprising but...I expected it sooner or later."Lambo mumbled with difficulty. He took a deep breath and pulled I-pin's long pony-tail to stop her from calling anyone."It's time...I-pin." He took a deep breath and could feel tears dropping on his face. Not his, of course.

"...Lambo"I-pin muttered, eyes full of pain and sadness, her bestie was dying after all.

"Don't give me that look, you'll be joining soon and"He gave a wide grin."At least I can eat all the grape candy I want now." Lambo was aware of I-pin shaking her head muttering something about never changing but before giving him a wide grin.

"Say Hi to Master Fon and Big Brother Tsuna for me."She said with a small smile and lambo nodded before everything went black.

* * *

"Lambo."The familiar voice echoed throughout his mindscape, lighting up a way in his dark mind and he followed it, obviously. Lambo opened his eyes to see a his big brother giving him a gentle smile and his heart bursted in happiness.

"Big Brother tsuna."He muttered, a wide grin on his normally bored face. Tsuna returned the grin before slipping into boss mode and lambo followed suit, although confused as to why.

"Listen lambo, we don't have much time, but I know you used to love that one piece manga when you was a teenager and I made a deal with Byakuran before I died." Lambo frowned at the thought of byakuran but listened closely to what 'deal' tsuna made." You would be reincarnated in one piece!" Saying lambo was shocked was an understatement, he was gob-smacked. What the hell was going on?!

"Wha- _why_?"Lambo demanded, what the hell did his boss just say? Reincarnated? Tsuna sheepishly rubbed his head and blushed.

"Well, I was drunk,...cake and paperwork and...yeah, things happened."He muttered and lambo deadpanned. Why _him_ of all people. He hadn't done anything bad in his life to deserve this! Was it because he stole hibari's tonfa and blamed it on stupid-dera, causing a HUGE fight? He said he was sorry!

"Basically you're byakuran's test subject for him to see if he can go to other worlds instead of parallel ones."A snide voice interjected and lambo could already imagine the sneer on Gokudera's face."Stop being a pest and do it for juudaimere, you stupid-cow." Lambo's eye twitched and he turned his head to the direction if the voice.

"A pest?!" He shouted, his voice hysterical."Are you kidding me? I'm about to be **reincarnated** you t-tsundere-puppy!" Lambo shouted and gokudera's face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"You!" He seethed but took a deep breath."For juudaimere."He muttered."Don't murder the stupid-" A mocking voice came and interrupted his little rant.

"Oh, so is the puppy getting beat by the cow?" Mukuro teased with a smile."How sad!"

"Maa maa"Yamamoto interjected attempting to stop the argument that was going to happen, you didn't even need the sky arcobaleno to know it was going to happen."I'm sure mukuro didn't mean to-"

"EXTREME FIGHT!"

"Hn." Yeah, the argument happened anyway and poor tsuna still had to do paperwork, despite being dead.

BANG

Reborn had come, albeit flashily."What are you idiots doing?"He said calmly and a certain skylark visibly recoiled at the insult.

The argument- no fight, had continued.

"Trash!"

"VOOIII!"

"Boss."

Only to become worse.

"Daemon Spade!"

"TO THE LIMIT!"

...Poor tsuna was still doing paperwork, giotto joining

"I'm sure everyone's hungry, let me make some food!" When had nana come?

"Nana dear~!" Ah, yes, here is our favorite father. Bravo!

Tsuna cried, giotto joined him a minute later. The paperwork just _wouldn't_ stop!

"The clouds are so fluffy~!" The one we were waiting for, byakuran, had finally arrived."Anyway, lambo-chan" Lambo had visibly grimaced, others following."It's time." Lambo could only blink before everything went black again.

* * *

"WAAAHHH!" That was a noise lambo couldn't stop, it was simply baby instincts after all. Lambo sighed in annoyance and took a deep breath, this was going to take time to get used to and...damn that marshmallow idiot! Tricking him like that...

"Law, look at your new brother!" Lambo heard his new mother shout and gaped. Law, as in Trafalgar Law! So he was in that city where everyone died! What the hell byakuran!

"He looks so small." Law muttered a smile on his face. He couldn't help the smile, he's a big brother again!

"Well babies are like that, you was once too." Law's mother said with a smile and law blushed.

"No I wasn't." He grumbled.

Lambo desperately wanted to facepalm, but he couldn't, because...he was a baby.

* * *

In another world where a marshmallow addict was whining about paperwork, he violently sneezed.

"Ah, that must be lambo-chan."He said cheerfully, a smile growing on his face which people edged away from."I hope he liked his present!" Most people shook their heads in pity and some even put their hands up for a prayer. Lambo needed it!

"God, someone save lambo."Tsuna muttered and even mukuro had pity on his face.

 **SPECIAL SCENE**

When lambo disappeared, everyone resumed arguing except a certain green-haired ancestor who,was screaming in distress.

"MY WILL IS _INSIDE_ THE RING DAMMIT! LAMBO _HAS_ THE RING" Lampo shouted and grabbed giotto's suit."HAVE MERCY! HELP MEEEEE!" Lampo disappeared but his last words were heard by all.

"Was this because I dyed G's hair yellow and blamed it on asari,who accidently threw knuckle's bible who, punched dameon, who thought is was alaude?"

The chaos erupted, once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Donquixote Pirates

**A/N: I'm quite surprised by the amount of follows and fav's, so thanks a lot and all I need are some reviews.*sigh* Anyways~, you can consider the last chapter a prologue cause' this chapters much more longer, and so will future chapters. Lucky you~**

 **Warning: Language and character death**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece and if I did, ace would've been the Pirate King or would've never died *cries and snot*!**

 **Chapter 2: Donquixote Pirates**

Lambo sighed in annoyance as he calculated when flevance was going to be destroyed. Law would be 10,lammy would be 7 and lambo would be 3.

A 3 year old, how lucky! He was already useless when he was five!

He would be even more useless, damnit. Lambo smiled and waved his hands around, pretending to have a baby mindset when lammy came into the room. He would be taken to the hospital if he started speaking, it's not like he has any teeth to speak with anyway...

"...And when you're older, you can join us for the festivals and we can have ice cream and..."Lammy talked a lot, much to the annoyance of lambo. He was trying to sleep, and nobody would stop him! Plus, he was even more tired as a baby!

Lambo smiled in relief and cooed when his new mother came with food. A.K.A milk, which he had no problem with. Lambo greedily drank as much as he could and easily emptied his bottle. His new mother laughed in amusement before cuddling him and he snuggled into the warmth. He hasn't had it ever since his mother died, after all...

 _Wow! You really are a baby, aren't you?!_

 _Yeah, the stupid lamp was with him as well...unfortunately._

 _I can hear what you're thinking my little descendent, and you're a cow._

 _WELL LAMBO-SAMA IS PROUD OF IT!_

Anyway, lambo had decided to be just like his 5 year old self and refer to himself in third person. It makes him more childlike.

"I still don't understand your obsession with cows?"Lambo heard his father say to his mother and smirked. His mother had good style.

"I just have good style, and lambo loves his name! I'm not changing it to lenny, you and _your_ obsession with L names."Mother had shouted and father stayed quiet, for the best.

* * *

Lambo was officially a two year old and, almost cried on his birthday. He was very fond of his new parents and was attached to them. He had started learning about the human body for fun and learned he could use his lightning attacks to attack the nervous system of the human body, much to his delight.

Lambo was considered a genius/prodigy in the town and could act like himself. Even better, when he was playing outside he found a bag containing all of his stuff. His horns, the Vongola Ring(for some reason) and his box weapon. He also found a suit and a plain black fedora. Lambo gave a light smile and never answered anyone's questions when they asked where he got it from. Unfortunately, he still had his afro, but he could hide his things inside it too!

"Lambo, come on let's go ask law if he'll go to the festival with us!?"Lammy shouted and pulled lambo along. Lambo let himself be pulled and jumped in lammy's arms when they came across law.

"Hey, big brother law!"Lambo shouted with a small smile.

"What is it, lambo,lammy?"Law asked paying small attention to the two of them and they pouted in response.

"Come to the festival with us!"Lammy shouted with a wide grin.

"I'm busy."Law replied."Maybe another time." Mother then came into the room and hugged them.

"It's not good to overwork yourself, enjoy yourself for today." Mother said with a smile.

"But mother, you always work."Law whined and faced her with a frown. Father laughed in response and put an arm round law's shoulder.

"Then, why don't you three go?"Father said with a smile and lambo and lammy nodded vigorously.

"Only for thirty minutes, we have patients to take care of after all."Mother said and lambo and lammy cheered.

"Festival, here we come!"

* * *

Lambo licked his grape-flavoured ice cream and grinned. It's been long~day, without you my friend...

"Lammy!" Lambo dropped his ice cream and ran over his lammy's side when she suddenly fell. He caught sight of something white on her skin and gasped. No, it was too soon! Why now?!

"That's..."Law shouted in horror and lambo grimaced when he felt pain in his body but didn't tell anyone. He was part of the mafia, he wouldn't scream for something this small. Lambo took a big breath and could feel tears in his eyes, he wouldn't cry either.

He would stay strong. For himself and for law.

* * *

Lambo's hand shook when he spotted a piece of skin white on his body but hid it when anyone came to check on him. They didn't need to worry about him right now.

BANG BANG BANG

Another person shot, another person weeping and another bond broken. Lambo sighed, shoulders slumped, if the mafia was here, big brother tsuna would stop this massacre. He would help everyone and get big brother ryohei to check everyone out and...

Everything would be fine. Nobody would be crying and if they did, they would find something else to protect. But...

"Big brother tsuna _isn't_ here and there is no mafia besides"Lambo gave a bitter chuckle."It's the world who's doing this to us, it's the world who's killing us." Lambo grabbed law's shirt and wept. He didn't care if he was a grown man or not, this was _not_ alright! Even kyoya would shed a tear! Law put a comforting hand on lambo's back and hugged him.

"Everything will be alright, we just have to have hope!"Law said with a wobbly smile."Like sister said! Besides, the soldiers will help us, right."Law clenched his hand, he was trying persuade himself. He needed to be strong, for lambo and for lammy!

He was the big brother, after all!

* * *

"Big brother, my body hurts."Lammy whined and lambo couldn't help but whimper as well. The pain was unbelievable.

"It hurts."Lambo muttered and took a deep breath. Law gasped when he saw the white spots on lambo and lay him down next to lammy."Our skin's getting whiter and whiter..."

"Our father's the greatest doctor in the country, he'll find a cure."Law reassured us and lambo couldn't help but feel hopeful.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Why is it noisy outside?" Lammy asked and lambo gave her a smile.

"The festival, our town's really famous,isn't it?"Lambo replied."Get well soon and we'll go the festival and have ice cream and do lots of stuff." Lambo said with a grin and law followed.

"Uh-huh!" Lammy said with a grin. Lambo heard footsteps and law turned the light off.

"Lammy, lambo hide here." Law said and pushed us inside a closet. Lammy immediately dozed off and lambo meditated. After a few minutes, lambo could smell smoke and he grabbed lammy.

"Hurry up, lammy!" Lambo shouted trying to navigate his way through the fire. He used his lightning flames to harden his and lammy skin but it didn't do much. Lambo was aware of how everything was fuzzy and gasped when he couldn't feel lammy."Lammy?" Lambo found her on the floor struggling to breathe, the fire threatening to take her away from him.

"Lambo...you idiot."She muttered and lambo tried to help her up-only to fail.

"Lammy!"Lambo shouted, tearing beginning to roll down his face."I'll get you out here and then"He gulped, finding his throat closing up."We'll all go to the festival again!Me, you, mother, father and big brother law!" Lambo shouted, hands clenching.

"Lambo"Lammy gave a wide grin, her own eyes teary."We'll go to the festival together like usual and have ice cream and"Lammy took something out of her pocket and put it in lambo's pocket."We'll celebrate your birthday! Don't tell me you forgot, silly!"

Lambo forgot, it _was_ May 28th today!

Lammy took a big breath and her chest stopped moving. Lambo saw her eyes drop close and his whole world stopped. But of course...

The world doesn't stop-it carries on.

"Lammy?"Lambo muttered, heart thumping hard."LAMMY!" Lambo had never ending tears running down his face and snot dripping down his nose.

She was dead. His dear sister, was dead!

NONONONO! He was supposed to save her! She wasn't supposed to die! They were going to

 _And if you don't carry on moving, you'll be next!_

Lambo nodded stiffly and ran out of the building. He was aware of the tears running down his face but didn't make a sound. He carried on running but stopped when he saw groups of children dead on the floor. He heard someone crying and saw law. Lambo ran to law, allowing himself to sob. Law clutched him and sobbed himself.

"Lammy, where's lammy?"Law questioned, still crying. Lambo only cried harder, lightning roaring to come out.

"Lammy-she, fire!" Lambo couldn't even speak and buried himself in law's arms."Lammy, mother, father!" Law picked him up and carried him in his arms. Lambo could feel his tears drying but it started again when he saw the hospital on fire.

"The hospital!" Law shouted tears running down his face."LAMMY!"

* * *

Lambo was ashamed, but he was desperate. He couldn't die! He was in one piece, and he isn't going to die without meeting the main character. Law and lambo had hid inside a boat of corpses and went out of the country. Lambo put on a spare suit and led law around the port town they were in. Law had dead eyes and lambo could only do so much as a three year old. Law then found a pirate crew and had bombs on. He attempted to join them but,... lambo wasn't really listening. Lambo sighed when law was trying to kill one of the pirates. He sat down next to the other kids and watched in boredom.

"Your friend's going to lose!" Baby 5 said with a grin.

"Yep-dasuyan"Buffalo was about to add more but lambo cut him off.

"First, he's my brother and second, even if he loses, he'll still try to join-no matter what." Lambo said with a sigh and they left.

* * *

Lambo followed law inside the little house the pirates went in with a sigh.

"Where's the captain?"Law asked calmly.

"Our captain Doffy doesn't have time for two brats." Diamante said with a grin.

"We get you can't live long and you'll die soon."Trebol said, snot coming from his nose."When? Hey, hey when will you die?" Trebol asked."And who's the other kid."

"Lambo-sama."Lambo replied yawning but saying nothing more and diamante arched an eyebrow with a grin.

"'Lambo-sama'?"Diamante said mockingly but lambo didn't reply.

"Three years and two months from now." Law replied and trebol looked at lambo who shrugged his shoulders.

"A doctor said so?"Diamante asked.

"Our dead father is a doctor and I checked my medical data."Law replied.

"Your smart."Trebol said laughing.

"I want to kill as much people as I can in three years and destroy everything."Law said voice dark and lambo inched away. He doesn't want to be one of those people, after all.

"What about you?" Trebol asked leaning closer.

"Beat marines up."Lambo replied and they laughed.

"Your a three year old, I know you're smart, but I doubt you can beat baby 5 or even buffalo up." Diamante sneered and lambo bristled at the insult but didn't say anything in response. "This one is stupid and the other one has a screw loose!" Lambo lost it and he couldn't help the spark on his finger. He was aware of lampo trying to tell him to calm down and took a deep breath. Next time, the guy would pay.

"Can't stop my nose running."Trebol said and lambo deadpanned. Everyone can see that.

"Well, we accept kids, too. We had about a hundred kids come up until now, but they all escaped within two days crying." Diamante said.

"Bewehehehehe, are you guys going to be okay?"Trebol asked, not sincerely.

"Nin!Trebol-sama."Buffalo shouted from the window.

"Diamante-sama."Baby 5 shouted.

"They're the only kids remaining."Diamante continued."What is it, buffalo, baby 5?" Diamante asked.

"Cora-san came back."Baby 5 replied. Suddenly, the door opened and 'cora-san' came inside. Lambo tensed up automatically but flinched when cora-san fell to the floor and deadpanned. Even big brother tsuna wouldn't do that...would he?

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the hope of all mafia members. Most had a statue of him in their houses and worshipped his footsteps. He is forever a bright light shining down on the darkness of the mafia. As he was giving a speech, most listened and even recorded it. Everyone took a step back when he finished so he could come down the stairs but gasped when he suddenly tripped and was rolling down the floor.

"Pfft."

"Wha- the"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Vongola-sama!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi had many names; Vongola Tenth, Neo Primo and dame-tsuna, which, was most commonly used.

* * *

Lambo sighed, yes, yes he did. How could he ever doubt the dame-ness?

"-He tripped!"Baby 5 shouted with a grin.

"-We knew he was going to trip-dasuyan!"Buffalo shouted with baby 5.

"You tripped!You tripped! You tripped!" They shouted and cora-san hit them, making them fall silent but perk up immediately. Cora-san sat down on a chair with a grunt and trebol carried on talking.

"Bwehehehe doffy won't care if you're a kid or not." Trebol said"If you do it right, you get promoted quickly but if you're useless, that's it." Lambo clenched his hands, useless. That's what used to be when there was a fight, he always used to get protected but...Lambo gave a dark smirk, lightning flashing in his eyes...never again will he be useless in battle.

"Cora-san, I brought you a cup of tea."Baby 5 said with an innocent smile."It's hot." She warned him but he drank it anyway and spat it out. Buffalo and baby 5 started grinning and laughing, but had to clean the mess up.

"Corazon, did you finish your work without any troubles?"Diamante asked and the newly named corazon who nodded in response.."Then give me the earnings, we have to be faithful when it comes to money."

"You're names is law and lambo, right? Well this guy is an executive like us, corazon. He's an absent-minded idiot, but...he's strong, maybe his blood? Captain doffy's brother by blood. He can't speak because of a traumatic event in his past, I heard. In addition..."Corazon grabbed law and lambo's heads, running towards the door."He doesn't like kids. Be careful." Lambo sighed, why bother telling them now. Lambo hardened his skin when corazon threw them out the window and into the trash heap, that would have hurt...a lot! Besides...

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Law shouted in anger.

...That was not a good for a first impression.

"Cora-san caught fire!" Lambo was surrounded by dumbasses and crazy people. Mukuro would be a better test subject then him, damnnit! In fact, he would fit right in!

* * *

Lambo sighed when law sat on the pieces of scrap brooding.

"No point crying over spilt milk."Lambo said to law, trying to make him feel better.

"That's funny, coming from you."Law replied and lambo bristled.

"When it's _your_ spilled milk, I'll feel angry,but when it's _mine_ "Lambo chuckled darkly and law slightly shuffled away."...someone's going to die."

"Yeah, yeah."Law muttered and they watched the water in comfortable silence. Of course it was ruined when law's stomach rumbled and he turned beet red.

"It's time to eat-dasyun!" Buffalo wasn't helping either. Law seethed and ran to corazon, who was already long gone by the time they arrived. Lambo took a deep breath,he wasn't used to running- apart from gokudera and reborn, of course. Ah, he forgot about bianchi too!

"That crazy bastard!"Law shouted stomping on the cigarette.

"There you are." Senor Pink said coming out of nowhere."Doffy wants to see you and I suppose the brat can come as well." Lambo trembled with rage. _They'll see who's a brat!_ Lambo thought.

"I have a question."Law said interrupting senor and lambo's thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Law shouted when corazon grabbed his head and threw him into the trash heap again. He tried to reach for lambo but moved his hand away when lambo's head began to spark with lightning.

"Hm."Senor pink muttered."You might be useful after all and"He turned to face corazon who was walking away."You have no mercy on kids, do you?"

* * *

Lambo waited for law until he came up and they entered the door which they heard chatter from.

"What do you want?" Jora asked and lambo grimaced at her hair colours."We're having dinner." Law didn't reply but glared at corazon and lambo sighed."Throw them out."Jora waved her hand.

"It's fine."Doflamingo interrupted she gaped in surprise."I called him, but I suppose that other brat came as well."

"Bwehehehe" Trebol laughed."Hey, hey law,lambo! It's been a week now, do you want to leave?" Lambo crossed his arms, his fedora hiding his eyes.

"Are you trying to scare me?"He questioned."Besides I haven't even suffered one scratch ever since I came here."He said and they gaped in surprise.

"W-What that's not possible."Jora stuttered in surprise and even corazon stopped his meal to look at him.

"Hm, interesting." Doflamingo smirked."It seems you won't be running away any time soon."

"Kids run away and so do adults."Diamante said with a grin."That's why we only have the best here. How much longer will a powerless brat like you last?"

"I'm not going anywhere!"Law growled.

"If so..."Pika started to say but buffalo started laughing and he glared at him.

"Don't forget the 'blood law' no matter how much you get harmed." Lao G carried on grabbing a slice of pizza while at it."This family will fall apart if a member defies us executives' authority."

"I once laughed at pica-sama's voice and died from torture."Buffalo confessed and baby 5 laughed.

"It doesn't scare me. I've seen hell."Law said defiantly and lambo grinned at the thought of a new challenge. Not that it would be much of a challenge anyway...

"You can bluff as much as you want."Doflamingo said with a smirk."But corazon is my precious, biological, younger brother. If anyone so much cuts him once, I will..."Doflamingo grabbed a knife and slashed it next to his neck."...Put them to death!"

"Look at his skin!" Machvise shouted when he saw law's skin.

"It's white lead disease!" Jora cried."It's agonizing pain if you get infected!"

"What!?" Buffalo shouted, slamming himself to the wall."It's contagious! You're disgusting!" He shouted sweat marring his face and lambo sighed in annoyance."Get out of here _now-_ dasuyan! Law barred his teeth but before he could do anything, doflamingo slammed the table.

"Giolla,(AKA Jora)don't spread information which is nothing more than a rumour!" Doflamingo shouted."Shame on you."He muttered and pointed at buffalo."Look, buffalo believed you. White lead disease comes from poisoning. It's not contagious."

"But stay away from me incase-dasuyun."Buffalo shouted.

"Oi, brat."Doflamingo called lambo who turned his head."Do you have it?" Lambo nodded in response and doflamingo sighed."Are there any other survivors?" Doflamingo asked law.

"I don't know. I was just desperate to escape."Law replied lambo repressed a shiver when the thought about the corpses.

"How did you guys escape?"Doflamingo asked.

"I crossed the border hiding under a stack of dead bodies."He replied and gladius put a hand to his mouth.

"Hey! I'm still eating!" He shouted, his words slightly muffled due to his hand.

"What are you holding a grudge against?" Doflamingo asked, holding his head up with his hand, amusement detected in his voice.

"I don't believe in anything."Law said with a glare."I'm not afraid to die! Corazon, don't push your luck!" He shouted to the blonde who was still eating."I will get my revenge on you, at any cost!"

"Are you an idiot?!" Baby 5 asked law."Didn't you hear?! They'll torture you if you do such a thing! Don't mess with pirates!" She slapped law's head."Children are such idiot!"She shook her head and law slowly turned his head around."They think that if you cry, you'll get forgiven!" Law gave her a glare and she went crying to the next person.

"Oi, what about you?" Doflamingo asked lambo who yawned.

"Yare yare, I don't care about such things however..."The aura in the room went cold in a matter of seconds and the children started shaking."...What law wants, law gets and"He gave a chilling smirk, which he learned from reborn."I don't mind beating up some marines too."

* * *

Lambo sat with law who was sitting in the scrap metal, proberly thinking about Flevance. Lambo gasped when he realized he _still_ hasn't seen what lammy gave him, when she died. Lambo took out a white band which had white spots and gasped. This was...

 _Flashback_

 _"Lambo!"Lammy shouted and lambo turned his head to face her._

 _"What is it,lammy?"Lambo asked confused._

 _"Where's your hat?" Lammy asked and lambo gave it to her. A few hours later, she gave it back to him._

 _"When I'm done, Your hat won't be plain anymore!" Lammy said with a knowing grin and lambo cokced his head confused._

 _"Whatever you say."He muttered._

 _Flashback Ended_

Lambo put the band on his fedora, making it black and white. His hand lingered in the band and gave a small smile. _Thank you, lammy._

 _Going soft? I thought you was the Vongola Lightning Guardian?_

 _Shut up, lampo! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a shield for my cambia formula!_

 _I'M LIGHTNING! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE SHIELD!_

 _Excuses, excuses...Tut tut, and here you were supposed to be my role model. I think I prefer G, then you._

 _You're joking!_

 _Obviously! Screw stupid-dera and the pink-haired old man!_

 _That's my descendant!_

 _Damn straight!_

Lambo was brought out of his conversation when law stood up and lambo caught sight of corazon. _Wait, don't tell me...!_ Law ran over to corazon and stabbed him.

"He...he broke the blood law!"Buffalo shouted and lambo looked up with wide eyes."I have to inform the young master!"

... _Well, shit!_


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Marines

**A/N: Yes, I expect the pitch-forks and the tomatoes, but I honestly couldn't update and I have JUST finished the new laptop's settings. My family take ten generations to do things-unfortunately. I must apologize for taking almost three months to update one simple chapter and can only hope for you to forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or KHR and if I did Ace would have never died!**

 **Chapter 3: Annoying Marines**

To be honest, lambo expected to die. Of course, if he didn't read the one piece manga, he would already be gone the moment he saw buffalo. Lambo grabbed law and was about to run when the executives came. If it wasn't part of the time line, lambo would be electrocuting them by now. Or...

...He would be beat up and tortured.

"Young master, we caught law and lambo. It seems they were about to escape." Jora said to doflamingo and lambo closed an eye, pretending to be lazy.

"Dammit, let go of me!"Law shouted as he fell to the floor and lambo landed more gracefully.

"They were already at the port-in."Machvise said with a grin.

"They'll start torturing him for stabbing cora-san-dasuyan."Buffalo said with a grin and started licking his ice cream, which law brought to bribe him. Lambo gave him the evil and pouted. He wanted some grape candy, dammit...

"But law and lambo are poor boys..."Baby 5 mumbled and lambo gave a small smile, she was crying on their behalf.

"What..."Law muttered and stared at corazon in shock.

"Law...lambo"Doflamingo called them and law stiffened."I called you both for one thing."Lambo tensed, he didn't remember bloody everything from the manga so he wasn't sure what will happen right now."I welcome you to the Donquixote pirates officially."

"What."Law muttered in shock.

"Eh."Buffalo shouted surprised and dropped his ice cream, much to the delight of lambo.

"The family-in!" Machvise said and lambo shook his head before,unnoticeable,taking a small breath. Everything was going to be ok, they won't have to fight.

"Because you guys went through such a horrible experience" Lambo's mind automatically flashed to lammy, the corpses and the fire most of all, unfortunately."Law you have that incomparable, hateful look in your eyes and lambo"Doflamingo gave a smirk."You're a prodigy, not to mention you seem to have your own power."

"Hah!"Jora pushed her hands on lambo and law's hats with a laugh." He sees potential in your future's! Young master is a visionary man!"

"Even if he sees future potential in use, we will die in a few years!"Law said, the ever pessimist. Sorry, lambo meant the second coming of mukuro.

"That depends on your luck."Doflamingo said with a burst of laughter.

"Luck?" Law asked confused.

"What a devil fruit or something?"Lambo asked, digging a finger in his ear. Doflamingo looked surprised, but then the grin came twice fold.

"I made a good choice today."He said with a bit of pride and lambo didn't beam, not at all."We specialize in the black market so we'll find a devil fruit for you eventually."

"Devil fruit?"Law questioned, confused.

"Basically." Lambo answered, wanting to skip doflamingo's little speech."Devil fruit's give you inhuman power, but in return you can't swim. There may be a devil fruit out there that will save our sickness." Lambo explained and law nodded.

"How do you know?"Law asked and lambo closed an eye.

"I found a book on it," Lambo easily lied, his voice perfectly normal and body language casual.

"Hm, you guys are good."Doflamingo muttered."That's why when we find one, I will train for lambo to be my right-hand man and law to be my left." Lambo was shocked, it didn't show though, but he was very surprised. Law was supposed to be the right-hand man, wait a sec...

 _Your stupidity knows no bounds, does it?_

 _SHUT UP! I HAD OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THEN THE FUTURE!_

 _HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT YOU MIGHT AFFECT THE FUTURE YOU DUMBASS DESCENDANT-NO YOUR NO DESCENDANT OF MINE! GO BACK TO G AND GOKUDERA! YOUR EVEN TRAINING TO BE THE RIGHT-HAND MAN NOW!_

 _HOW DARE YOU! YOU STUPID LAMP, DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THE STUPID-_

"Ten years from now, of course. You both need to be trained." Doflamingo carried on and lambo cut himself off from the stupid lamp, it wasn't his fault. And if you ask, he isn't sulking. Corazon started making noises and doflamingo turned his attention to him, when lambo noticed the bloodstain."What is that?"Doflamingo asked.

Is it too late to say sorry?

Corazon held up a piece of paper which said enemy on it.

"-What!" Law, lambo, buffalo and Baby 5 exclaimed simultaneously. Why didn't he rat them out?

"Did you take care of them?"Doflamingo asked and corazon write on the paper 'I finished him off.'"That's good. Get it treated, okay." Lambo couldn't help the soft smile that grew on his face when he saw how gentle, protective and worrisome doflamingo was being. It showed he wasn't a complete psychopath and the child who had kyoya's blood and mukuro's.

* * *

"To reverse mountain..."Doflamingo started and lambo ignored him. Lambo was daydreaming and waited for doflamingo to finish his business. Suddenly. corazon spat out his tea on lambo's face and lambo, he...

He was not amused.

* * *

Lambo watched the marine ships fall one by one and smirked, serves them right.

* * *

Lambo sneakily put some beri in his afro but made sure to put some in his bag, making it fill up immediately.

* * *

Eventually they entered a snow Island and was walking through a forest. Lambo hardened his skin, so he wasn't really affected by the snow and wore his usual suit, which he actually had an argument about with law.

* * *

They had used pika's huge body as an advantage to allow the mayor to let them build a hideout on the Island, making sure nobody would bother them.

* * *

They had been attacked by a guy, but before he harmed law, lambo electrocuted him to death with his blue lightning he gathered. He pretended not to notice doflamingo's proud gaze on his back.

* * *

They taught law how to fight with a sword, aim and made him study. Lambo already knowing this stuff, was sparring with the executives and playing the instruments they seemed to have. Since lambo doesn't get hurt, he doesn't need to suffer jora's embarrassing pink bandages or the way she ties them. Lambo also had to deal with dellinger, much to his annoyance.

* * *

Two years later, lambo still had his afro, which would never go until he's at least seven.

"We told you our real names, so tell us yours."Baby 5 demanded law.

"So? I'm not interested."Law replied with a sigh.

"Lambo!"Baby 5 shouted turning to lambo.

"I don't really care either." Lambo replied, grape candy in his mouth.

"You're so uncool."Baby 5 pouted."You're no fun."

"Even if I have fun, I'll die anyway." Law muttered and lambo sighed.

"Stop with the pessimistic thoughts brother, you're bringing me down with you." Lambo said with a sigh and ignored law's glare. Kyoya was more scary.

 _Bloody clouds. I bet they're born with their scowls, glares and hn's._

 _Don't make it worse, I want to believe they have another expression apart from that 'glaring' one._

 _Or the ' carnivore' one._

 _Or when they call you a herbivore and narrow their eyes._

 _Damn, I'm getting shivers already._

"I don't think I can live another year..."Law muttered, slightly sad."I may die sooner then I calculated and lambo will die with me..."("Oi!")

"That aside"Buffalo said, ignoring the depressed atmosphere."Tell us your real names-dasuyan! Or I'll tell the young master you stabbed cora-san two years ago." Buffalo threatened and lambo immediately felt enraged.

"OI, buffalo" Lambo called out, eye's open."It's not cool to blackmail."

"Then just tell us-dasuyan!" Buffalo whined.

"Yeah!" Baby 5 shouted, agreeing with him and law gave them a glare,before sighing.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law."Law said with a sigh.

"Wait, so you're Trafalgar D. Water Lambo, then?" Baby 5 asked lambo who nodded.

"I shouldn't tell anyone that name, actually."Law admitted and lambo could feel the presence of corazon, not using haki. Just hitman instincts. That's right.

#HitmanInstincts

"Damn straight." Lambo muttered and everyone gave him a weird look.

"I don't go by a code name like you guys so my names slightly longer." Law carried on." 'D'. Is a secret name, 'Water' Is a true name." Lambo will admit, he had no idea what law was saying, true and secret? What in Mafia?"For generations, lambo and I's family-" Law was about to carry on but was interrupted by baby 5

"-How boring, this isn't fun at all!" Baby 5 whined.

"Yeah-dasuyan!" Buffalo agreed and lambo sighed when he caught the vein on law's face.

"You guys asked me, repeatedly!" Law seethed and Baby 5 was clinging to buffalo, crying while law glared at them. Lambo allowed himself to get picked up by corazon but law wasn't expecting it."OI! Let me go!" He shouted as corazon dragged them to an alleyway.

"What's your issue?"Lambo asked slightly ticked when he landed in the dustbin.

"Do you want a fight?!"Law shouted."What's do you want?! Bring it!"

"What you said before, was it true?"Corazon asked quietly, and law gaped in surprise." The secret name 'D'...If it's true, you need to get out of here. Law! Lambo! You shouldn't be around him!" Corazon turned to face them and lambo wasn't really shocked to hear corazon's voice, he was expecting it but clearly law wasn't.

"Why?!" Law shouted when corazon sat down on some crates." Since when could you talk!?" Corazon let some smoke exhale of his mouth and answered.

"Since always." Since lambo didn't want dramatic things to happen, he decided to spill.

"Since you eat the calm calm fruit and pretended that you couldn't speak."Lambo said with an eye closed and corazon gaped.

"...How!?" He asked.

"I was pretty sure you had a devil fruit and you only confirmed it when I put your finger in some water when you was sleeping and you looked very uncomfortable. I then researched a devil fruit that could do that and found the calm calm fruit." Lambo answered as easily as saying 1, 2, 3. Besides, what he was saying was utter bullshit so only dumb people would believe it.

"It's scary how smart you can be at times." Corazon muttered with a sigh and lambo did not fall over at all! Nope!

"So, you've been fooling doflamingo all this time and you" Law turned his head to lambo."You never told anyone?!" Lambo shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't completely sure." A half attempt at defending himself, but lambo didn't really care.

"Besides he assumed, I never told him."Corazon attempted to defend himself too. Law started shouting and corazon clicked his fingers, something purple and circular expanding around them.

"Why?" Law muttered."Why do this? Don't tell me everything was fake, even being a fool!?"

"Yeah."Corazon calmly replied but was burning his coat."It's all acting."

"LIAR!" Lambo and law shouted with shark teeth."YOUR SHOULDER'S ON FIRE!"

"OH SHI-"

* * *

After corazon stamped the fire out, he started speaking again.

"I've done these dumb things ever since I was a kid. I can't change it, I'm dumb." Corazon said inhaling more smoke.

"How the hell is the most ridiculous part of you not a lie!?" Law shouted in disbelief and lambo put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay law, we just have to deal with it." Lambo said, slyly reassuring himself. Nobody can change corazon...or tsuna. Might as well add dino too...

"Why did you hide things from your friends?"Law demanded.

"They're not my friends."Corazon replied smoothly and lambo gaped, he practically lived with them! Then again, he is an undercover marine so...

But law doesn't know that, unfortunately.

"What I'm trying to do"Corazon carried on speaking."Is to stop my big brother doffy from getting out of control. I don't know how that beast was born from out warm-hearted mother and father."Corazon narrowed his eyes, seemingly remembering a distant memory whilst paying attention."He has no...humanity."Corazon paused and looked slightly put out from his memory."He was born to be evil-natured and isn't afraid of anything. The only people who know about his true brutality are the four executives and the first corazon-vergo." Lambo arched an eyebrow, he knew who vergo was but the first corazon? What was corazon talking about?

"Vergo?"Law asked.

"He's a strong man who's currently separated from the family on a strong mission. The details of the mission are kept secret even from the family members. You have no business with him."Law narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything and lambo frowned."Don't become a beast like my brother! You gotta get out of here, law, lambo!" Corazon shouted and lambo snorted.

"A beast,huh?" Lambo sighed and cross his arms."Such a thing won't be possible for me unless I've snapped." Lambo explained but corazon was taking no chances.

"You don't understand how serious this is, lambo, law! Doffy is-" Corazon yelled but law interrupted him.

"No way! I want to be like him!" Law shouted and lambo scrunched his face up.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you be like doflamingo!" Lambo shouted. Law was truly naive, he had no idea what type of man doflamingo was.

"Are you kidding me! I'm the older brother so don't tell me what to do, lambo!" Law growled and lambo sighed in annoyance.

"The secret name 'D', there is no mistake. You two are part of that fated family-the family of D."Corazon narrowed his eyes."Back in my home children are disciplined like this. 'A badly behaved child will be eaten up by D.' There have often been people with the name 'D' who gained public notoriety and old people would frown and mutter. 'D' will surely bring us another storm."

"What are you saying!" Law shouted."Are lambo and I some kind of monsters!?"

"Maybe."Lambo was shocked, why didn't corazon console them or something?! What was wrong with him? Law is a child, and so is lambo physically?!"Nobody knows the truth but that name has been ceaselessly and secretly inherited throughout history all across the world. And there are some places who call the family of D...sworn enemy of the gods." Law eye's widened in disbelief and lambo smirked.

"God?!" Law questioned in shock.

"Let's say the 'god' is the celestial dragon's and your people might be destruction of the world. But it's a completely different meaning for what doffy's going for! D's must have an idea that's opposed for the god's." Law shook and lambo gave a sad smile. Corazon was almost there.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Law exploded in anger."I joined the family to kill ever single person as violently as possible!" Law shouted and lambo was shocked. What does law mean by 'every single person'?"I am not your subordinate, I am doflamingo's! I'm going to die in a year and so will lambo! What will we do if we get out of here!?"

"Get out of here and look for a cure."Corazon said simply.

"There is none!" Law replied and started running away."I'm going to tell doflamingo that you can talk and about your ability and all!"

"Don't do it!" Corazon shouted.

"You can't get away with it just be getting kicked out!" Law shouted and dodged corazon's kick. Law pushed corazon into the bin and ran away. Lambo sighed and pulled corazon out.

"What about you then?" Corazon asked in anger and lambo out his hands up.

"Don't worry, law won't tell since you didn't snitch on him stabbing you. I won't tell either because I've become fond of you, so you're pretty lucky." Lambo said with a small grin and walked away.

"Well, I hope you're right,"Corazon muttered and exhaled.

* * *

Lambo walked back to the ship and went to his room. Inside his room, he lied down but came out and approached corazon when he arrived at the ship.

"I told you so."Lambo said with a smug grin and corazon ruffled his hair. 'Yeah, yeah' he seemed to say and lambo beamed. Lambo, aware of what happened in the manga, ran to get all his stuff and the money he saved. He then was knocked out and everything went black.

* * *

"This is kidnapping!" Lambo heard someone shout and opened his eyes, wincing from the brightness of the sun. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and mentally groaned because of how stiff his muscles were. "Corazon you jerk!" Law shouted."I'll make you pay for this!" Lambo sighed, not the kind of thing he wants to wake up to.

 _Neither alaude's handcuffs or hibari's tonfas either_

 _Touchè_

 _I try_

"Say something!"Law demanded and lambo flinched, ears ringing.

purupurupuru purupurupuru

"Who is it?!" Law shouted."I bet it's doflamingo! DOFLAMINGO SAVE ME!" Lambo growled in annoyance and took a deep breath. Corazon seemed to converse with the person on the phone before hanging up and lambo arched an eyebrow when he saw the familiar afro on the den den mushi.

"What are you planning on doing with us?" Law asked.

"I plan go heal your illnesses, we'll go round to every hospital their is!" Corazon declared, and law could only narrow his eyes, rage coursing through his body.

"There isn't any!" Law shouted in frustration and corazon shook his head.

Puruuruuru Puruuruuru

Why the hell is corazon always on the phone?

"Muffins!?" Sengoku whispered.

"Bagels!" Corazon replied automatically and lambo shook his head at the awful names.

"Reborn would have a field day!" Lambo muttered and waited for corazon too finish his call and, lambo swore on his pride that he heard garp and some crashing on the other end. _Sucks to be sengoku!_ He thought with muffled laughter and corazon suddenly ended the call.

"Where did you just call!? I heard something about a mission?"Law demanded."Don't tell me your a marine?!" He shouted and, lambo could detect the well hidden hope underneath all of that hatred.

"Do you hate marines?" Corazon asked and lit a cigarette.

"The world government was the people who destroyed our lives;killing innocent people and breaking bonds." Lambo snarled, teeth flashing and eye burning with growing anger. "I doubt there are any survivors and if there are, they're properly to traumatized to even _live_!" Corazon nodded his head and let out some smoke.

" I'm not a marine." Corazon stated bluntly and lambo shook his head. Corazon is a marine all right, but he along with coby and some others are the only marines lambo likes. Well, people he wouldn't kill actually...

"For real's!" Law said with a small grin and lambo saw the saliva going down corazon's throat.

"...For real's." Corazon replied.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Law and lambo shouted as corazon dragged them.

"Don't start whining now-you seem like ordinary kids! Besides, look at this big hospital! They've got to be able to heal your illness!"

"Amber lead sickness...!" The nurse stammered but clearly corazon didn't know that lambo thinned his lips.

"Its been around for some time. Has any cure been discovered for it yet,doctor?" Corazon asked.

"I...I'm sorry but where are you from...?" The doctor asked and a shadow passed through lambo and law's faces.

A loud gulp echoed around the room and a scream joined it when they heard law's response.

"Flevance."

"KYAAAA HE'S GOING TO INFECT US ALL!" The nurse shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Hurry and go get us some gloves, disinfectant and a gas mask!" The doctor hissed with sweat on his brow.

"Enough!" Lambo growled when he saw the rejection and hurt in law's eyes with hatred.

"Lambo, law!" Corazon cried.

"Just look at us!" Law spat." We're not even _human_ anymore!"

"White monster-please, just please leave here!" The nurse cried and bowed to our feet.

"Hey you, you have some nerve bringing _that_ kind of lead over round here!" The doctor stammered, pointing a chubby finger at law and lambo. Lambo clenched his hands in response, the urge to break that finger was currently present in his mind.

"Corazon." Lambo called out to him and he nodded." We're clearly not wanted here, let's go." Corazon was about to retort but he saw the expression on lambo's face and something told him he was going to regret it.

Withing a few minutes, the hospital was aflame but they didn't realize that, the nurse had contacted the government and all the hospitals were to be locked down and protected by soldiers.

 **Two children with Amber Lead sickness are currently...** "That hospital was the worse!" Corazon shook his head before taking a more softer tone."I'm sorry...did that remind you of your past?" Lambo sighed.

"If you mean people preying that we don't infect them with our illness, then yes it did!" Corazon lowered his head in shame.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone." Law stated quietly."This would've happened and I knew it." Corazon clearly didn't learn anything before grabbing their hands and walking to the next hospital.

* * *

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"CHILDREN MADE FROM THE DEVIL! DON'T INFECT ME-I HAVE A FAMILY!"

BOOM

Corazon still doesn't learn.

 **on their way to hospitals in search of a cure. Please...**

* * *

"NOOOO! DON'T DO THIS! GO INFECT SOMEONE ELSE!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

BOOM

Goddammit corazon!

* * *

Lambo was honestly sick and tired of the guy. He was bloody exhausted and this was the sixth hospital they had visited!

"HAND THEM OVER!" A solider shouted, backed by others.

Corazon trembled in rage.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT, YOU -!"

"Corazon." A pale,white hand reached out and tugged his hair, " _Please_!"

"Corazon," Lambo coughed, squeezing the man tighter. "Let's go."

Corazon sighed and ran off.

Later on, it was said that the soldiers tried to find him but he had completely disappeared.

* * *

Corazon gulped down a bottle of alcohol and ignored the fact that there was stream running down his chin. He checked the lambo and law were both asleep.

"What am I doing with these boys who were born in a tragic town...?" He questioned and lambo frowned. Where was this going? "All I'm doing is making them remember that tragedy...without helping them in the slightest! Is this for the sake of 'D'?" He gulped down some more." No...I don't care about that anymore. I just felt sympathy...for these stupid little runts...who have known nothing but pain...And although you guys never been told it...for such little brats who are still young...to say 'I'm already going to die!'-I just feel so sorry for you!" Corazon leaned down and touched the amber lead on their faces." I knew back then...law stabbed me...but...it didn't even hurt!"

Tears dropped on their face's a lambo had to fight not to suck in air.

"You guys were the ones who was hurting...so all I could do was feel compassion for you...law...lambo!" Corazon cried and walked off.

There were several sniffles and many BANG and CLANG'S as he walked away.

Tears streamed down the boy's faces.

* * *

Pururururururu Purururururu

"Hey cora-san!" Law called him but he wouldn't wake up.

Lambo nudged his face."Cora-san!"

"...?!" Corazon started at them with wide eyes and mouth gaped open.

"What's with that face?" Law asked feeling uncomfortable out. Cora-san pointed a finger to himself.

"You guy's just called me cora-san!" Cora-san shouted in surprise when he found his voice.

"Just answer the den den mushi already!" Law and Lambo shouted feeling embarrassed.

Kaacha

"Corazon...it's you, isn't it?" Doflamingo asked and lambo left the area. The thought of the man brought out anger in him. Cora-san had a special place in his heart and the thought that doflamingo might take away a special person to him caused lambo to snarl. When they finished the conversation, lambo came back to see cora-san grinning.

"Isn't this great, law, lambo?!" Cora-san cried with a grin. "One of you can eat the operation operation fruit and cure the illness!" Law's mouth opened in a grin followed by lambo and they all started laughing. A dying hope getting stronger by the minute.

"To hell with those doctors!" Lambo grumbled which caused even more laughter to spill out.

"What's the operation operation fruit?" Law asked when the laughter died down.

"It has the ability to reconstruct the human body! It can perform miracles and since lambo told me you wanted to be a surgeon," Law blushed." it would be perfect for you-unless lambo wants it." Cora-san explain, enthusiastic.

"Luckily, I don't." Lambo said with a smile at the thought of getting rid of this annoying illness.

 _Don't forget what happens in the future:who dies?_

 _Cora-san._

 _But..._

 _With my dying will..._

Lambo's Vongola ring flashed green and his eyes narrowed in determination.

 _I_ won't _let cora-san die!_

* * *

It was decided: they were going to steal the operation operation fruit and as such they would become traitors to doflamingo.

With fedora's and black sunglasses like real hitmen!

Well, that's what lambo _hoped_!

Cora-san was given the information by sengoku about the trade: when it was happening and who was involved.

But everyone clearly forgot about the amber lead sickness...

"LAW, LAMBO!"

Why was cora-san so goddamn _loud_ in the morning?

* * *

Lambo was pissed.

God hated him-and he was pretty convinced!

"Why a typhoon _now_ of all times?" Cora-san questioned and lambo patted his knee in pity.

"Cora-san." Law called him.

"Hm?" Corazon answered.

"The government...despite knowing that we'd die, made us dig up the amber lead...All for the sake of profit...my family" Lambo clenched his hand and bowed his head."My city," Lambo could saw the image of a flaming hospital and bit his lip." The government killed them all! So if you happen to be an ally of theirs, a marine of theirs...just tell me." Law pleaded.

"You idiot!"Corazon growled "I ain't no marine!" Lambo looked up at him and saw the determined eyes focused on law.

Lambo and law gave a wide grin before, lambo gave into exhaustion and collapsed. After all...

Lambo knew he would be safe.

* * *

"You better understand, law, lambo! The government and doflamingo both want the operation operation fruit, so we'll be making enemies out of the both of them!" Lambo could only nod his head, before the urge to sleep came and he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

As far as lambo was aware, he was younger then law by god-knows years so, of course he could barely move.

That didn't stop the guilt in his heart if cora-san ever died and he could have done something to stop it!

* * *

"Look I have the operation operation fruit!"

Lambo was woken up and some cora-san giving a small smile which clearly showed he was in peace.

 _''Cause if I'm going to die, I'm going to die with a smile on my face! After all, isn't it better to remember this smile?!'_

Lambo's eyes watered and he bit his lip.

Law and cora-san talked for a bit before cora-san stuffed the fruit down law's throat and we all waited for something to happen.

Lambo was disappointed.

 _You_ knew _all of this is going to happen so why the_ hell _are you disappointed!?_

 _Leave me alone. You know I'm not in a right state of mind right now, lampo._

 _Yeah, yeah..._

Why did law run away? Cora-san has a bit of red stuff on hi-blood!?

RUN LAW, RUN!

* * *

"Law. lambo!" Cora-san grinned with a peace sign." I love you!"

Lambo and law chuckled in response.

 _I love you too!_ Was unheard.

* * *

Lambo wondered why cora-san got them stuck inside a box.

 _This is the one piece world._

 _I am going to eradicate all marshmallows from the world._

 _...?!_

"Cora-san!" Law mumbles and suddenly, lambo is in darkness again.

* * *

Lambo awakes to find law is crying and is carrying him.

"CORA-SAN!" Law weeps and suddenly lambo realizes.

Cora-san is dead.

Lambo's mouth opens and the tears drop from his eyes. He clenches his hands the words of a man who, had a key to his heart. Despite being asleep, he hears every word and he didn't do _anything_!

"Law and Lambo ain't going to obey you doffy!" Cora-san shouted and stood up despite his wounds."Those kids have beaten their fate...they've trumped over the prediction that they'd die in three years! They aren't the lost people that, lost sight of themselves and wandered their way to the foot of the mad pirate! There's nothing they could actually learn from you...the poster children on destruction! Just leave them be already, they're free!" Lambo attempted to put his fist in his mouth but he still cried and the cries were louder and louder. People couldn't hear them because of cora-san devil fruit.

He was still protecting them, even now!

 _Walk law, lambo...unnoticed, quietly...far, far away...nothing will bind you guys anymore...Not the iron borders of the White City...Nor you shortened lifespan...Nothing will restrict you guys anymore._

Suddenly, lambo could hear his and law's cries.

"CORA-SAN!"

* * *

A few months later when law had figured out how to work the operation operation fruit, and they were both healed, lambo had gone to the village to buy some food when he caught the eye of an old geezer called garp.

Garp?!

God save him.

Because, he had a 'cool afro' lambo was dragged to the marine ship against his will and garp wouldn't stop laughing at him.

"Is sengoku you're dad or something?!" He cried out and carried on laughing.

Lambo was not amused.


	4. Chapter 4: A Family?

**A/N: This chappy is around 1k shorter but a lot of things have happened and I'm proud to say in around 3 or 4 more chapter we'll actually being starting canon!**

 **BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAV'S AND FOLLOWS AND AJHDLAHHFKLSDMNCM I AM SO HAPPY! XDDD  
**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! *Hands out cookies* TAKE THEM ALL!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece and if I did ace wouldn't have died!**

 **Chapter 4: Siblings? A family?  
**

Lambo sighed, how the hell did he get into this position?

He groaned-only one word.

Garp.

"Bwahahaha, I'm sure you'd like my grandson luffy! Took over me, he did! Bwahahahaha!" Garp chatted and snacked on some rice crackers, mouth open.

Lambo was disgusted.

 _Bloody mafia family's, can't you run away or something?_

 _I try but he always seems to catch me and thinks it's a game. Then..._

Lambo shivered- hands on the top of his head at the thought.

 _The 'fist of love' would even knock reborn down!_

 _What about you, you're the new World's Greatest Hitman when reborn die-_

 _-Those days are over lampo- please don't, the memories aren't very pleasant._

 _I understand but you can't avoid those days forever!_

 _Oh I'm aware, but I can try.  
_

 _Yeah yeah...and I thought I could avoid Giotto's intuition!  
_

Both of the lightning users shivered at the the thought of hyper intuition-it was something deadly, and they were thankful it wasn't used against them!

...Well when they didn't eat a strawberry cake lying around.

They never did it again.

It was even worse when both of the users were angry because someone hid their strawberry cake(reborn/G) and the two lightning users usually get blamed.

"By the way, we're on our way to my hometown, it's too late to go back to your village." Garp randomly stated and lambo looked at him with an open mouth.

The mouth than turned into a snarl.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!"

* * *

Sengoku felt very happy for some reason.

"Oh garp, what have you done now?" He questioned with a sigh. Sengoku then smirked."Although, I think I have another ally now!"

Wasn't garp very popular?

* * *

It's been a few weeks and lambo was not a happy man.

Not that he was a man in the first place...

Garp was getting on his nerves and forced him to help the other marines whenever there was a storm.

Lambo was five.

 _Five_!

Not to mention, but they were also in the grandline, which was even worse!

Lambo sighed and flopped down on the deck. He was tired and frankly won't hesitate in electrocuting anyone.

Even if it was law.

 _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

 _No, that would be ace's job, and I'm too tired to deal with you lampo!_

 _Well you seem fine enough if you can argue!_

Lambo cut the bastard off.

"We're here!" Garp's booming voice echoed around the ship and lambo shifted and forced himself to get up.

"Gramps!" A childish voice called out and garp grabbed lambo, jumping onto the island.

"Bwahahaha did you miss your awesome granpa, luffy?" Garp asked with a grin, dangling a lambo who was done with life.

A pinky was stuck up a nose.

"Nope." Luffy replied bluntly.

Lambo shivered at the black aura that threatened to consume him.

"FIST OF LOVE!" Garp cried and punched luffy, tossing lambo after him.

* * *

Lambo adjusted the bandage on his head with a sigh.

Why did he attract such weirdo's?

 _It's not like you can chat!_

 _Really Lampo, I'm completely normal!_

 _You can control and produce lightning not to mention you are currently talking to a dead man._

 _I am sick and tired of your sass and lazy ass. Go die.(That rhymed!)  
_

 _I am lazy, sass is one of my strong points and no, I'm already dead._

Lambo cut off the sarcastic lampo with an eyebrow twitching. There was no point arguing-you aren't going to win.

The only person who could win is Fran.

That boy is _full_ of it!

"So who the hell are you?" Luffy asked.

"Lambo, nice to meet you." Lambo replied.

"I'm Monkey. D. Luffy !" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.

"OI,Luffy!" Garp shouted and both the boys winced."Take of him, he's your brother now so look after him!" Lambo gaped.

"...So, I'm not going back?!" Lambo mumbled disbelief on his face."OI OLD GEEZER, TAKE ME BACK!"

Garp was long gone.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship/brotherhood...childhood?

"MEAT?!"

"Luffy, don't touch tha-"

"OW!"

* * *

"What would like today, lambo?" Makino asked with a sweet smile and to be honest she reminded lambo of mama.

It's been a year and lambo is proud to say that his afro is gone! Since he can't store things anymore, lambo keeps his box weapon in his pocket and ring on his finger. Leon likes staying with makino most of the time so he wasn't really with lambo. Garp has visited occasionally and each time lambo was in pain.

Reborn can't even come close to the geezer.

"I don't mind." Lambo replied and suddenly the bar door burst open and a huge group of pirates entered the bar. Lambo and luffy watched them curiously and lambo's eyes widened when he spotted a familiar strawhat with red hair underneath it.

"Yo!" Lambo whipped his head to find luffy already in front shanks with a grin."I'm Monkey. D. Luffy !" Despite the fact that luffy hadn't eaten the gum gum fruit yet, lambo found himself next to luffy somehow."And this is my little brother lambo, who the hell are you?!" Luffy carried on speaking.

Shanks grinned.

"I'm Shanks, nice to meet you luffy, lambo." Shanks said politely.

"So...you're real pirate?" Luffy asked excited and lambo shook his head with a small smile.

"Yep!" Shanks grinned and luffy was surrounded by sparkles."Want me to tell you kids some stories?" Shanks offered.

"Tell us, tell us!" Luffy shouted with a grin and lambo chuckled.

"Alright, just let me get some booze..."

* * *

Lambo yawned, feeling shanks tuck luffy and himself in the room they shared.

"Sweet dreams, anchor, lil' lamb!" Shanks slurred and practically fell asleep on them.

Lambo sighed and snuggled into the man for warmth.

* * *

Lambo was awoken by luffy shaking him and got up with a glare.

"You can stop shaking me, luffy." Lambo growled.

 _Not a morning person?_

 _...Don't piss me off lampo. You've been with me long enough._

 _And I was with aluade even longer but I_ still _don't know his favorite color._

 _...I'd be surprised if you did know._

"Oi, stop spacing out lambo!" Luffy cried waving his arms around in lambo's face.

"Yeah,yeah." Lambo grumbled and swatted the hands away.

"Well come on then, I need some booze!" A voice shouted and lambo denied that his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Shanks'!" Said man was lying on the bed and lambo wasn't sure how he missed the scarlet hair!"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"He fell asleep." Ben replied and ignored shanks' cries of how 'uncool' that was and how he was going to say something else.

"Oh." Lambo replied blinking."Yeah, I remember."

"Well come on then, I have breakfast ready!" Makino grinned and popped out from behind the door.

Lambo couldn't help but run like the child he is along with shanks and luffy.

 _You seem happy._

 _I don't know why, but I just feel like the atmosphere is so warm, like I belong here!_

 _Like a family?_

A soft smile blossomed on lambo's face.

"Yeah,"

The smile turned into a grin.

" _Just_ like a family!"

* * *

"Wait, so you're both six?" Shanks asked randomly one time.

Luffy and Lambo nodded in response.

"When are you're birthdays?" Shanks asked.

"May 5!" Luffy replied with a grin and shanks looked at lambo.

"I'd rather not." Lambo grumbled, unwanted memories entering his mind.

"HUH! You're a kid! How do you not like your birthday!?" Shanks gaped and makino frowned.

"Last year we celebrate his birthday on New Years since we don't know." Makino gave a small sigh and lambo could feel the resistance wavering. Makino was like mama-his real one not nana.

"My birthday is in May." Lambo grumbled.

"Huh?" Came shanks intelligent reply.

"I said my birthday is in May." Lambo replied louder.

"EEH!" Luffy cried in surprise."What date!" He demanded and lambo shook his head.

"...Did you not hear what I just said?" He questioned.

"Tell me!" Luffy whined and ignored lambo.

 _I can see why you don't want to tell them your birthday, after all that shit when you was five back in our world and then the lammy thing._

 _My birthday has been shit, I guess..._

 _The irony, you have pyrophobia(AN: Phobia of fire) yet you use dying will flames!_

 _When life gives you grapes, you make grape sweets!_

 _Only you would think that lambo..._

Lambo gave a bark of laughter and ignored the looks of is-this-kid-okay? Why-is-he-laughing-by-himself?

Only lampo could make lambo laugh and want to kill him at the same time.

But their was reborn too...

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing,nothing." Lambo replied and gazed fondly at the ring-though he will deny it later on.

BANG

The door opened with a bang and two boys came in with a small sack of gold.

Lambo's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets when he saw the top-hat and pipes.

"Oi, I want everything you can offer-food wise." Ace said to Makino and sat down on a stool.

Lambo had to control himself not to fling onto the boy.

Ace was his favorite character in ALL anime!

Every single one their was!

"You don't talk to people like that, ace." Sabo tutted, he face makino."We'd like a meal please, Ms." Makino gave her motherly smile and got right to it.

"Yo, I'm Monkey. D. Luffy , nice to meet you!" Lambo could feel himself being pulled into luffy's arms."This is my little brother lambo, who the hell are you?"

"I'm ace and this is sabo." Ace grumbled.

"So ace, sabo." Shanks spoke up."Wanna hear a story?"

And the children laughed and smiled until it was night.

Shanks had that kinda of effect on people.

Why on earth would Mihawk still stick around?

* * *

"What would you do, if Gold Roger had a child?" Ace asked one of the drunk red-hair pirates.

The man-although unknown, gave a laugh.

"Well the world would hate him or her, that's for sure!"

He didn't see ace's flinch.

"But"

Or the hopeful expression in his eyes, hidden by the self-hate, anger and confusion.

 _Why?_

A small, five year old ace wondered.

 _Why?_

The laughter and jeers thrown at him-not that they know it's him...

 _Why does the world hate me for being born?_

"Shitty gramps do...do you think I should have been born?"

"Who knows...that's something you have to find out for yourself!"

 _I want to know!_

 _Should I be living?_

 _Should I exist, here and right now?!_

 _Do I have the right to laugh and smile?_

 _That's living, right?_

 _But they said I'm a demon._

 _I_ am _a demon._

 _But..._

"The people that know him, the people who love him, the people who look at him with fondness in their eyes"

"They would protect that person-no matter what!"

 _So that's what it feels to be loved._

"And that's what it feels to be have a family."

Ace whirled around to see lambo standing behind him.

"Although just knowing us for a day, we're all just like family. Shanks is the childish dad who would carry you on you shoulders, makino is the lovable mom who will kiss you on the head and hug you. Luffy is the silly younger/older brother who will always give that adorable grin. Sabo is the smart older brother who will help you with things. Ben is the over-protective uncle, lucky roo is the uncle who will always give you food, yasopp is the other uncle who will do dangerous tricks and their are so much more but you ace,"

Lambo gave the widest smile he could, aware that he was now changing a future.

He was saving a man who would only live for one question.

 _Should I have been born?_

No sin a father committed should be passed down to the child.

Lambo knows that feeling first-hand.

"You're the awesome, over-protective brother who, we all love so much so,"

 _Not to mention a tsundere_

Lambo wiped away the tear the strayed down ace's face.

"We're thankful that you're born."

"DOG PILE!"

"I want to live."

Lambo heard the whisper in his a ear.

It was quiet.

But at least it was something.

Oh and,

Dammit luffy!

* * *

"So who wants Ice cream?"

It's been year. Ace and sabo have officially moved into makino's bar.

It took a lot of fists of love

A lot.

It's been at least a year now, they've all had a cup of sake to symbolize their brotherhood. The brothers occasionally visit Mt Colubo, and stay with dadan and the mountain bandits whenever shanks had to leave the island.

Lambo still doesn't know why half the bandits are scared of him when he first went.

All he did was smile!

 _Bruh..._

 _Shut up lampo, I'm narrating!_

They've all talked about their past, even lambo with lammy but he didn't mention any gruesome details.

Shanks comes and go's randomly but their was this one specific day that lambo remembered.

Well it's not like remembered it since it's happening right now.

 _Is this a story or something? You keep narrating your life._

 _Does my life look like a story? This isn't fanfiction lampo!_

Lamb laughed at the notion of the thought.

If only they knew.

BANG

Goddammit, lambo hated the bandit scene.

 _Well too bad._

 _Shut up lampo._

 _Okay, afro._

 _That rhym-SHUT THE HELL UP!_

"You're not a man!" Luffy cried.

When the hell did he miss the scene?

Luffy stormed off, along with ace and sabo. Shanks grabbed their arms(he'll be lacking in that department soon) and luffy's arms stretched whilst his hand phased through ace and sabo's.

"HUH!?"

Ace and sabo's hands look like fire, what the-

"-DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS ATE THE FLAME FLAME AND GUM GUM FRUIT!"

Well at least lambo can pretend to have a devil fruit!

...That he found a few weeks ago?

...Conduct conduct fruit...?

 _Is that even possible?_

 _Hey, from what you told me a gun ate the elephant elephant fruit._

 _Tou-damn-ché_

 _Once again, I try._

"DON'T INSULT SHANKS!"

 _Why do I keep missing scenes?_

 _Because you're so into me *insert smirk*_

 _Bruh...did you take some of shanks booze when he wasn't looking?_

 _You know me so well._

 _I try._

Lambo smelt some stinky food on his back and fell to the floor.

"You need to wash your feet!" Automatically came out of his mouth and their was an awkward silence before the bandit(forgot his name) started pressing down and hurling death threats.

"OI, leave lambo alone!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Fight us fair and square!"

That does not help the situation, brothers.

"Please!" The mayor Chickenscratch err Woodslap went on the floor begging."Their just boys, surly you can spare them!"

"APOLOGIZE BASTARD!"

"...or not."

"Mayor." Their is a reason why people do what makino say.

Makino also had shanks whipped.

"We'll even pay you!"

"HAHAHAHA!" The bandit looked down at us with a sneer."I don't mind letting blondie go, but the others will die!"

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice was calm but chill went down everyone spine.

Apart from makino of course.

"I wondered why nobody was in the bar..." Shanks carried on speaking."Seems you guys got yourselves into trouble."

"Shanks." Luffy muttered.

"If it isn't the bandit before."

"Well, are you done cleaning up the village?" The bandit asked.

"Oooh, beef!" Lambo couldn't help but comment.

 _Really lambo._

 _Shut up, you want to join in too._

 _And there he goes, lucky roo shoots a bandit down while ben knocks them all out with the butt of his gun!_

 _The red-hair pirates are clearly winning folks, so_

 _Stay tuned for more!_

 _I can't believe we just did that._

 _What has the one piece world done to us._

 _Can't beat 'em, join 'em!_

 _Damn straight!_

"You can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me. You can even spit on me, I'll just laugh that stuff off! But...good reason or...not...nobody hurts a friend of mine!"

Lambo now understood why luffy admired shanks. Having someone like that stick up for you are call them your friend...

It was a great feeling and lambo wanted his own nakama to feel like that too!

To feel protected.

BAM!

Why must the bandit-he-did-not-know-his-name be so cowardly and run away?

"LUFFY!"

And there goes shanks!

* * *

So, it was official, shanks has only one arm, luffy has the gum gum fruit and sabo and ace, by eating at the same time, both share the flame flame fruit.

Lambo also told them that he ate a similar looking fruit a while ago and can produce lightning.

"It's time for me to go now, anchor."

Aah, here are the words that gave luffy the dream to be the pirate king!

"I'm not going to ask you to take me with you this time...I'm going to become my own pirate" Luffy said.

Shanks stuck his tongue."It's not like I was going to take with me even if you asked! Like you can become a pirate anyway!"

"I will!" Luffy shouted."I'll gather my own crew that'll beat yours and find the world's greatest treasure! No matter what, I will become the pirate king!"

"Oh, you're going to beat us...Then..." A strawhat plopped down onto ace's unsuspecting head.

"CAPTAIN, I KNEW IT WAS YOU!YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shanks shouted, tears streaming down his face as he jumped ace.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lambo screeched.."THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

ORIGINAL SCENE

"Oh, so you're going to beat us...Then..." A strawhat plopped down onto luffy head, albeit a bit big.

There was a silence as if the world knew that a legend was about to be born right here, right now!

"I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me." Shanks patted the hat as the tears came down luffy's face." Take good care of it."

A hat plopped down onto ace's head.

A familiar orange one.

"Take good care of this too, become an awesome pirate! I expect to see your name and no matter what"

More tears fell.

"You'll be ace, son to me and older brother to sabo, luffy and lambo!"

"I'll have an awesome bounty, shanks!" Ace stammered, tears dropping down his face.

Sabo was next.

"I don't have a hat for you since you have one so..." Shanks brought out a journal." These are all of the adventures I've been through until and now and their instructions to navigate in the grandline!"

"I'll be the best navigator, shanks!" Sabo cried and hugged the book.

"Lambo." Shanks took out an earring.

It looked familiar.

Too familiar.

"So you've recognized it? A women called Bella told me to give it to a boy who looks like her and is called lambo."

Mama...

"She also said 'Ti amo mio agnello del bambino'!"

I love you my baby lamb!

The tears fell own hard.

 _Lambo..._

 _J-jeez lampo, can't I enjoy a happy scene without you popping up all the time!_

Lambo took the earing shaped like a rose and put it in his pierced ear.

The scent of a light pink rose.

Love, appreciation and gratitude.

"Shanks..." Lambo wept.

"Become awesome pirates, "freckles,"Ace chocked."Smarty-pants," Sabo snorted and cried harder,"anchor" Luffy clutched the strahat."And lil' lamb!" Lambo will remember this moment forever.

All of their teary faces looked up at shanks.

"I'll see you at the top!"

Shanks watched the island grow smaller and smaller, the children he dare call his sons, teary eyes in his memory.

 _Some day...you'll all become great pirates...and I'll be waiting for you! You might get lost on your path...but I'm not worried, because I know you guys will find trust-worthy nakama to guide you back!  
_

* * *

"Hey, pops." Marco called his father.

"Yes, son?" Whitebeard answered.

"In a few months time, I want to go to this island in the east blue, my haki is itching to go there." Marco confessed.(AN: I'm not sure if haki can do that but...)

"Are you sure it isn't your mama bird intuition?" Thatch teased but was thrown overboard.

" _Call me mama_ _one more time_!" Marco seethed.

"MAMA!" Haruta shouted from the other end of the deck and marco chased her.

SPLASH

Tis a normal day with the Whitebeard crew.

 **OMAKE-A Year Ago**

Law looked around.

Law looked around everywhere.

Law looked around everywhere in the island.

Yes, including the toilets too!

"Where the hell is that afro idiot?" Law muttered. He was angry, but very concerned. Law would rather die then admit that, of course.

Not even under torture.

"Have you seen a boy with an afr-" Law the lady working at the store.

"You mean the kid Vice-admiral garp took with him?" The lady replied.

"...Vice-admiral?" Law muttered.

"Yep!" She replied.

"I'm gonna skin lambo alive!" Law growled and immediately found a fishing boat.

* * *

A few weeks later he came across a baby bear who wouldn't stop saying sorry.

"So, what is your name?"Law asked the bear.

"Bepo, sorry for not telling you!" Bepo replied.

"Stop apologizing." Law mumbled in annoyance.

"Sorry for saying sorry!" Bepo cried.

Law face-palmed.

"You know what, I trust you lambo so I won't look for you anymore but if I find you one day..." Law smirked, something glinting in the sunlight being taken out of his pocket.

Bepo inched away from the scalpel and preyed for the guy who got his future captain so worked up.


	5. Chapter 5: Whitebeard Pirates Rescue

**A/N: Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAV'S AND FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!**

 **I hope all of you took your fill of cookies!**

 **I was going to do this as two separate chappy's but, oh well!**

 **By the way, do you think lambo is a bit OC?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know own one piece *tear sliding down cheek* and if I did, ace would have never died!**

Chapter 5: Whitebeard Pirates Rescue

It's been a few months(how many times have I started with this line?),and lambo can say that they've all become stronger!

When the geezer found out that they've all been chilling with shanks' for a year and each time he came shanks' was gone, they were all sent packing to dadan-much to her annoyance.

 _I've never met anyone so..._

 _So...?_

 _All the ladies I know are ladylike with manners and are nice and stuff..._

 _This is the one piece world besides...Are you sure dadan is a female...?_

 _Hey, you watched this show, not me!_

 _...!_

 _What?_

 _...Damn marshmallows!_

 _For once, I agree._

"Lambo!"

Lambo dodged the paw of a bear and knocked the head with his hardened pipe.

Since they all had devil fruits (coughnotlambocough), they were much stronger, even luffy since sabo and ace needed to adapt to the fruit as well.

Basically not setting themselves on fire by accident.

Lambo had bad memories.

"Why are you so scared of fire?" Ace had asked one day.

Lambo was not prepared.

 _What do I say?!_

 _I don't know! Just tell them what happened with lammy!_

"I mean I know you told me about your older sister but..."

 _Shit, he knows!_

 _Tell him about your real family._

"When I was much, much younger." Lambo began to explain." I-I" Lambo gave a pained expression." I had this lady that was practically like a mother to me."

 _She is my mother._

"And, their was this one time where, I was playing around and BAM!"

 _There was so much smoke._

"The building was on fire and," Lambo swallowed the saliva building up in his throat.

 _The fire encased them, burning them and yet they still smiled at me. Lullaby still ringing in my ears._

"It's okay." Lambo was encased in a warm hug.

"That fire," Ace spoke to lambo softly."It won't hurt you again. From now on, the fire will protect you! I-no we'll protect you, lambo!"

Sabo wiped away the tear running down lambo's face.

"Who hurt lambo?" Luffy demanded looking around."I'll beat the fire up, here I come ace, sabo!"

Lambo chuckled.

"You can't fight fire luffy!" Lambo tried to explain but was only given a serious look.

"I don't care if its grampa who hurts you, I'll beat him up!"

"Idiot!" Ace hit luffy on the head."You're no where near the shitty geezer's level! Besides..." Ace blushed and sabo rubbed his nose with a grin.

"You'll need our help, we can beat him together!" Sabo declared.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Lambo waved a hand, face blue." This is the geezer we're talking about, think before you speak."

"You're just weak lambo. Is that why you're always eating my foot when we fight?" Sabo asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Fight me!" Lambo demanded, blue face red.

"Battle royale!" Luffy shouted laughing.

 _I can't believe how quickly you changed moods._

 _Before the heart of truth, there is no need for words- that's one of my favorite quotes._

 _And how true it is too._

* * *

"Shit." Ace mumbled as we all hid behind some trash in the Grey Terminal." I didn't know I robbed Bluejam's men."

"Eh, who's Bluejam?" Luffy asked. "I wanna eat now..." Luffy whined with his one-track mind.

"He's pirate, although he lives on the land." Sabo muttered, answering luffy.

"That's no pirate." Lambo snorted.

"Even so, he's dangerous so watch out." Ace frowned.

* * *

Ace closed the box of treasure hidden inside the tree with a sigh.

"Let's go."

"Let's check here."

"But not to far-I heard there huge tigers and bears!"

Hearing chatter, luffy, sabo, ace and lambo hid in the bushes.

"Well, ace isn't here." A man ace beat up muttered. "Let's go."

Just as the men turned around to leave, luffy suddenly popped up in their path.

"Ace?" He asked.

The brothers panicked-they made sure to tie luffy up with rope this time!

They had bad memories.

 _Bruh..._

 _This is the one piece world._

 ** _If you can't beat 'em..._** Both lambo and lampo said together.

 _ **Join 'em!**_

 _I think that's going to become my new catchphrase!  
_

 _What happened to yare yare?_

 _I got that from you lampo._

 _...Shut up._

"ACE, SABO, LAMB-wait, but lambo is younger then me so I have to protect him!-HELP ME!" Luffy shouted.

The vein on lambo's head was justified.

"Oh, you know ace?" Porchemy asked, a sick grin growing on his face.

"Yeah, he's my big brother! Oh, and sabo too!" Luffy replied, his usual grin going brighter on his face.

"Ace." Sabo whispered, but a grin adorned his own face." This isn't the time to smile!"

"I know." Ace whispered back." Luffy will spill the beans so, let's go hide the treasure in this cave I found a while back!"

Lambo, knowing luffy won't spill no beans-idiom or real life- so he took a page out of luffy's book and appeared next to luffy.

"Oh, we know where ace is but we won't be telling you!" Lambo smirked and was lifted along with luffy.

Lambo could only harden his and luffy's skin for the pain that was about to come.

* * *

"I...I w-won't tell you!" Luffy stuttered, tears falling on the floor.

"Y-yeah...you b-bastard!" Lambo muttered, smirk going nowhere.

That earned him another ten hits.

 _Whelp, that was stupid._

 _Eh, I know we'll live. It's just an anime and I've been tortured before._

 _Lambo..._

"You know what," Porchemy growled." It's time to end this!" Grabbing a sword, he was about to strike lambo but was stopped due to the shock of his wall being broken by ace and sabo.

"LET OUR," Ace started.

"LITTLE BROTHERS," Sabo carried on.

"GO!" They shouted together and forced porchemy back with their pipes.

"Sabo." Ace uttered the blonde's name, giving him a nod.

"Ace." Sabo replied and nodded back.

 _If you replace the name's with Hn, they would be just like hibari and alaude._

 _Sabo even his blonde hai-goddamit lampo! This isn't the time to be laughing._

 _How is it my fault you forgot where you were?_

Sabo let luffy and lambo down from the rope.

"Let's go, ace!" Sabo called his brother but their was no reply."Ace?"

Sabo facepalmed.

"Let's go, ace! We don't have time for you to fight every person you see!" Sabo snapped.

"No." Ace replied calmly." I'm staying right here, take care of luffy and lambo! Sabo,you know I never run away in the face of an enemy!"

Sabo sighed before coming beside his brother.

"I hate you whenever you do this, bastard." Sabo muttered.

"I know you love me." Ace smirked.

Lambo watched the tendrils of orange and yellow grow and encase porchemy.

He never felt safer.

 _What happened to being a pyrohobiac?_

 _I'm being protected by fire even though I'm scared of it._

 _So..._

 _I guess I'm not really scared because I know when I touch the fire it'll be warm and soothing!_

 _Not all fire is like that, idiot!_

 _I know, but being around them..._

 _...?_

 _I can face my fear!_

* * *

"Why didn't you rat us out?" Ace demanded when everyone was bandaged.

"I-I" Luffy stumbled over his words before gathering his resolve, eyes determined.

"I never want to be alone!" Luffy shouted, looking up at ace." 'Cause being alone, is worse then being hurt!"

Everyone started at him in surprise-even though lambo knew this was going to happen.

"Don't you have any parents?" Ace asked.

Lambo and luffy shook their heads.

"Just...the shitty geezer."

Everyone took a moment to shiver.

Even dadan and she didn't know why!

"So..you want me to stay?" Ace asked.

Luffy nodded his head. Lambo snorted.

"You want _me_ to live?" Ace asked once more.

Luffy nodded his head. Lambo rolled his eyes.

"It hurts when none of us are here?" Sabo asked.

Luffy nodded his head. Lambo sighed.

"Even though I'm Gol. D. Roger's son?/ Even though I'm a noble!" Both sabo and ace asked at the same time.

Luffy nodded his head. Lambo facepalmed.

"Idiots." Lambo sighed." Of course we do, you're our big brothers and even if the world hate's you, well we're always be their for you!"

"Family is forever!" Luffy added, serious.

"They say blood is thicker then water but," Lambo smirked, well he thought he did but in reality he smiled." I believe that bonds are the one that connects us all!"

Well, that's what naruto taught him.

 _That's what she said!_

 _You need to think about your timing, lampo._

 _Yada yada yada, I know theirs a time and place for everything but giotto didn't care and ate his cake in the middle of a battle._

 _Bruh, this is giotto we're talking about!_

 _Your acting like tsuna hasn't done it either!_

 _And they scold me for putting some grape flavored gum in my mouth!_

 _Nobody's arguing when theirs strawberry cake involved._

 _...!_

 _...I know your cursing me at the fact that you have to say touché_

 _You know what lampo, I hate you._

 _I love you too!_

Lambo sighed.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

"NO WAY, I AM!"

"I'M STRONGER THEN BOTH OF YOU PUT TOGETHER!"

Lambo wisely didn't say a word.

"FIST OF LOVE!"

* * *

Lambo ran for his life-forgot everything!

It was so bad that if their was a life-time supply of grape sweets- he would leave just to run away from the geezer.

 _Stop lying to yourself lambo, you would still try to pick up as many as you can whilst trying to run away._

 _#Grapesweetsforlife_

 _...Are you sure you didn't die by chocking on one?_

 _If I died, I would be in heaven and wouldn't be here right now._

 _You're right, thanks a lot lambo._

 _You're welcome!_

* * *

It's night, and their still being chased!

 _Don't you dare help luffy-he just tripped!_

 _Sabo what are you doing?!_

 _ACE!_

BANG

 _Can't beat-_

 _Shut up._

 _"_ We need to build a wall!" Ace whispered during the night.

"Yes, specifically Wall Maria!" Lambo muttered.

"Nothing will stop the old geezer!" Sabo replied sadly, ignoring lambo.

"Not even madara?" Lambo asked, hope blossoming his heart.

That gave him weird looks.

"Granpa is scary." Luffy muttered shivering.

"You don't say?" The three other brothers replied sarcastically.

* * *

And so, they decided to build a treehouse! It took a long time but...

"LUFFY, HOLD ON!"

Ace whiped his brow." I saved him.

"Hey, what does this d-"

"-LUFFY DON'T TOUCH THA-!"

"LOOK ACE. SABO, LAMBO! I'M FLYING!"

"LUFFY!"

Goddammit luffy!

* * *

"You know what," Sabo said, eyes red after a mere one week living in the treehouse." Someone needs to keep an eye out on Luffy!"

Lambo laughed.

"Don't say stupid things, sabo." Lambo smiled.

"Trouble always seems to find luffy!" Ace chuckled.

"Even if he doesn't even look for it." Sabo sighed.

And they all gazed down at their little (cougholdercough) brother.

"Meat~!"

* * *

"Hey lambo, let's play on these rocks!" Luffy said to lambo one day with a grin pointing at some 'rocks'.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure they're not ro-" Lambo started but suddenly, luffy was eaten by a crocodile.

The same 'rock' he was standing on.

"LET GO OF LUFFY!"

They smelled of crocodile vomit for a week.

If crocodiles vomited anyway...

God-

 _Goddamit luffy!_

 _It's kinda sad how predictable my life has become right now._

 _Well, this is one piece!_

* * *

"Well done, luffy." Sabo praised him because of the first kill he made-a bear.

But of course this was the one piece world so...

"Hey! That's mi-" Luffy shouted but was dragged by ace.

"I'm sorry luffy, but any fight with this tiger will have us in the water and none of us can swim!" Sabo explained.

Lambo clenched his hand.

"Dammit..."

* * *

" I can beat the tig-"

"-NO! I can be-"

"NO! I CAN BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"...That's not what we're even talking about luffy." Sabo sighed.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy have been arguing about who can beat the giant tiger without their devil fruits.

But for obvious reasons luffy could use his.

* * *

Lambo took the hit for luffy and was sent into some trees, but made sure to harden his skin.

The tiger was simply to strong for them-when they weren't using their devil fruit.

They had to retreat and fortunately a bear came and the tiger was more interested in that.

* * *

"I'll train you!" An old man said watching the brothers fight.

"Than-"

"But in return you need to help me make this pirate ship I've been building!"

"Deal!"

* * *

And so they got stronger, without the help of their devil fruit.

"The person to defeat the tiger, becomes the captain and has lambo as the first mate!"

Lambo isn't interested in becoming a captain besides, in his normal world those three would be considered a sky except ace would have storm as well and sabo would have something like rain.

Luffy was just a pure sky.

With the opportunity of training by himself, lambo actually asked lampo for some tips.

 _I mean I know you're like the worst person to ask but you're the only lightning user and I can't just go ask enel!_

 _Your persuasive skills are phenomenal._

 _Why thank you!_

 _...Why do I have to be stuck with a snotty brat like you?_

 _Alaude?_

 _Point taken._

And so lampo helped lambo with his techniques which he won't be using until canon. (A/N: Sorry folks!)

The old man-lambo didn't know his name- finished talking about how he lost to Gold Roger and how he was grateful for the man saving his life.

Although the man did say something lambo never remembered.

"I wasn't surprised that he spared me." The old man said with a slight smile." Everyone called him a monster, but the only time he killed was when one of his crewmates got hurt."

Lambo and sabo nudged ace who was sitting in between them.

"Sounds like a certain someone we know!"

"Aww, he's going red!"

Ace trudged off to the treehouse with smoke coming out of his ears.

* * *

Again, they tried to fight the tiger but was destroyed.

"Lambo, sabo!" Ace shouted during the fight in which it was truly one-sided." Distract the tiger, luffy come with me!" Automatically, the brothers did what the eldest told them to do and lambo found himself being chased by an over-sized tiger.

 _I'm going to look back at this one day and sigh at how easy my life was back then._

 _Wow, you are old._

 _Okay mister-I'm-almost-five-hundred-years-old!_

 _Shut up lambo._

"Gum gum rocket!" All of us shouted together as ace knocked that tiger to the ground with his staff.

The old man smiled.

"The secret to getting stronger is teamwork." He muttered with a smile."And trust! Lot's of trust so that you won't even doubt what the other person has in mind!"

Lambo automatically thought of luffy and zoro's flying relationship.

He hoped he never got to experience such a thing.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for helping us get stronger!"

And the old man sailed away with a bright grin and a walking stick that reminded lambo of grap's 'fist of love'!

Thank the lord that this man was only a minor character.

 _Lambo..._

 _What?_

 _Character?_

 _Well yeah, this is an anime/manga!_

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" A fat guard asked 'guarding' the gate to the city.

Lambo saw that doughnut cop!

"We're here to sell some crocodile skin." Ace replied in a deep tone.

Lambo, of course couldn't hear since he was right at the bottom and was carrying the three.

 _Being the youngest has it's perks!_

 _I can hear you laughing lampo, shut the hell up!_

The guard shrieked when he saw the dead crocodile.

The brothers moved on with a chuckle.

* * *

After burning/ electrocuting or giving a gum gum pistol to a group of thugs and selling the the crocodile skin, they went to get some ramen.

SLURP

SLURP

SLURP

SLURP

Forget manners, this was amazing!

 _Not that your brothers had them in the first place..._

 _HEY, they're being raised by bandits!_

 _Excuses, excuses-although I still find it weird that the old geezer wants them to be marines but gets them to be raised by bandits.  
_

 ** _One piece_**

Their was nothing left to say.

After ordering about twenty-seven more, the brothers were caught using their devil fruit abilities and ran for it.

"Sabo!" A fat man with twenty chins called him but everyone carried on running.

They all knew about sabo's past.

* * *

"Right, we aren't going to go anywhere near the city for a long time!" Sabo declared.

"I won't let anyone take sabo!" Luffy cried.

The small grin and crystalline tears showed luffy said the right thing.

Lambo snorted." Princess."

Sabo turned an interesting shade of red along with a laughing ace.

 _And you lecture me about time and place._

* * *

"I've been looking for you brats." Bluejam grinned with his yellow teeth and lambo hated this moment.

But he had some questions to ask so...

"So you're names Bluejam? I have some quest-"

"-THIS ISN'T THE TIME LAMBO!" Everyone shouted.

The scene then carried on.

"Let us go!" Sabo shouted, everyone shouting with him.

"I-" Bluejam was cut off by the fire and lightning.

"YOU WON'T TAKE OUR BROTHER AWAY!" The other three shouted.

Outlook never stood a chance.

* * *

It's been a few months and unfortunately, outlook still attempts to send guards but they never come back.

Luffy even got hurt once and they stormed the bandits 'house'.

"I'm sorry." Sabo tells them one day and even lambo cocks a eyebrow, this never happened...

Sabo was gone in the morning and the attacks stopped.

Lambo, ace and luffy were furious.

* * *

"Come on, he's probably happy." Bluejam tells them." Besides he's a noble it's in his nature and I bet when you guys weren't looking he would roll his eyes and talk about peasants. 'Brother'? Don't make me laugh I-"

Surprisingly, it was lambo who punched bluejam in the face, body shaking along with luffy.

"Let's go."

"WAIT, I HAVE A PREPOSITION FOR YOU!"

Sometimes lambo hated ace's way of thinking.

* * *

"He's probably happy." Ace said." I mean, he has everything! Money, food-"

"-Then why did he leave in the first place?" Lambo asked.

 _" The nobles stink more then grey terminal, they're rotten to the core! If I stay there...I'll never be free! I'm ashamed to be a noble!"_

 _Well, noble's are kinda stuck-up. That is why I left to join giotto._

 _You was a noble? I can't imagine you like that!_

 _Well, it's a part of my past I'm not proud of. Like sabo, I myself am ashamed to be born a noble but because I was one, I met giotto!_

 _I see where you're coming from-it's the past which makes the future! Or...something like that!  
_

 _Yeah...something like that!  
_

Luffy clenched his hair." Sabo wasn't happy!"

"No." Lambo shook his head." He was a bird stuck in a cage."

Ace dropped the box he was holding, face dark.

"It's time we save our brother."

* * *

Sneaking pass the gates of Goa and looking though many windows, the three brothers finally found sabo.

With the help of an invisible cloak!

No, just leon.

"Ace, luffy, lambo!" He whispered in shock.

Hardening his skin, lambo punched the window and ace quickly punched the guard, knocking him out.

"Y-you came!" Sabo looked at them astonished.

He was given a boot to the face.

* * *

After a ten-year lecture of never running away again, the three bothers went to the dock and watched the celestial dragon come closer and closer.

They stole a ship and started sailing with their ASLL flag.

Lambo never regretted something so much.

"You know, this might be weird but," Sabo gave a wide grin." This brotherhood is my treasure!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Ace said with a grin." I want to live!"

That gave him shocked looks.

"Only for you guys, and makino,"

That caused laughter due to the blush he had when she visited."and dadan, and"

"The old geezer."

That made every choke, even leon.

"Not to mention sabo, you told us that noble's become true noble's when they become eighteen so," Ace grinned along with everyone else and wiped away the blue from sabo's eyes." We're going to become pirates before eighteen!"

Luffy grinned." I'M GOING TO BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!" He shouted.

"Why do you want to be King of the Pirates?" Sabo asked in confusion, ace nodding.

Lambo grinned.

"I don't want fame or money or conquer anything, just the man with the most freedom is the king of the pirates!"

"You know how we're all like family and stuff." Lambo mumbled.

"Yeah..." Sabo questioned, wondering where all of this is going.

"Well, the 'devil fruit' I have is actually genetic." Lambo sighed.

"WHAT!"

"SO YOU LET US DROWN ON PURPOSE!"

BONG

"JEEZ, I'M SORRY, OKAY!"

Lambo sighed and in that moment he gave a small smile, forgetting everything around him.

Forgetting what was just about to happen now.

 _HEY, LOOK OUT!_

BANG

They were right next to the celestial dragon's ship.

Sabo and ace tried to absorb the fire.

BANG

The celestial dragon wasn't really helping.

"Capture them, they'll pay." The celestial dragon growled.

Once again, shit!

* * *

It has been a few days in the cell the celestial dragon locked them up and lambo can honestly say he's ready to cry now.

Yes, cry.

They were all sick and due to the amber lead, lambo suddenly had a weak immune system.

He was the first to fall.

Ace was last because due to willpower.

"You know," Ace mumbled one time." If it weren't for the shanks' incident or having troublesome little brothers, I properly wouldn't have wanted to live."

Lambo's heart ached along with everyone else.

"D-don't...say that!" Sabo croaked.

"Y...yeah, if you ever died-" Lambo coughed unable to continue.

 _Don't waste your energy, idiot!_

The tone was soft.

 _S-shut up lampo, I can...take care of m' self,'kay._

 _That's a lie and we all know it. You can barley form sentences, lambo._

 _Just feelin'...bit weak now._

 _Don't make me laugh._

"If ace ever died..." Luffy slowly shook his head at the ridiculous notion."Ace...sabo, lambo,promise me! Promise me that...none of you will die!" Luffy cried.

"I'll...I'll never die!" Ace shouted, a wide grin on his face despite the pain.

"Y-yeah, me too!" Sabo grinned along with ace.

Lambo snorted."You'll all...die without me anyway." Lambo gave a wide grin before everything went black.

No, he won't be useless like the time with cora-san!

Lambo forced his eyes open.

Not now...not yet!

 _I need to..._

Lambo's head thumped onto the ground as he lost consciousness.

 _...stay awake, for them!_

A tear strayed from his eyes.

 _I don't want to be useless!_

The thought echoed around his mindscape.

 _Not again!_

* * *

Chatter and laughter.

Do these people even know where they're at?

A slave auction.

Lambo sat with luffy, face twisted in disgust.

It had taken time but, they were finally Sabado Archipelago.

Yes, completely different from luffy staying in his home island and sabo in the revolutionary.

Speaking of sabo and ace, all four boys were separated and obviously fought tooth and nail but they lost.

They _lost_!

Lambo himself was lost.

 _What do I do?_

 _What do you do?_

 _That's not helping, lampo!_

 _This is your life and you picked the choices leading up to here besides, it's just an anime so everything and everyone can be manipulated back to normal._

 _Just an anime..._

 _Yeah, just an anime._

 _This isn't anime._

Lambo was being marched down and and everyone fell quiet at the sight of him, greedy eyes wondering what to do with him.

 _These characters: ace, sabo, luffy, makaino, shitty geezer, shanks', ben, lucky roo, yasopp and even dadan and the other bandits! Heck, even Mayor Chickenscrat-Woodslap!  
_

His face was shadowed and he was forced to kneel down.

 _I love them, I would do anything to protect them!_

BANG

 _They aren't characters anymore! No..._

Lambo's head snapped up to see a familiar yellow, orange fire.

 _...They're my family!_

* * *

Ace/Sabo Pov

They were furious, tendrils of fire thrashing around before being extinguished due to the water being thrown or sea stone cuff pressing to hard on ace.

The Celestial Dragon didn't know that they both possessed the same fruit.

"Luffy, lambo!" Ace hissed a dark expression on his face.

"We'll find them, ace!" Sabo comforted him, a dark expression also on his face.

Suddenly, the ship tilted over and the brothers were slid over to the other side of the cell they were in.

BANG

That was definitely a gun-shot.

"Ace." Sabo called out his brothers name and nodded at him, eye's determined.

Ace nodded his head."Right."

This was the chance to escape.

Taking out the key sabo stole from the guard a while ago he freed ace, making sure not to touch sea stone, and they both ran out the room.

Avoiding random hands and legs, both boys found themselves on a deck where they found...a giant with a white mustache?

"CAPTURE THE SLAVES!?" A guard yelled when he caught sight of ace and sabo.

The giant frowned at that.

"A slave ship,huh? Gurarararara, how interesting." Despite the fact that the giant was laughing, their was a dark edge and the mood plummeted.

"Pops." A man with pineapple/ a banana peep looking hair stood next to the giant.

"Rescue the kids, son." The giant ordered.

And so both fire-boys found themselves asking the strong guys for help.

Well sabo had to clobber ace to ignore his pride.

* * *

"So you're name's luffy and that brat their's lambo-yoi." Marco was unfortunately tasked to look after the kids-including sabo and ace who they helped.

Well they allowed them to help after a little struggle.

"Mn!" Luffy bobbed his head up and down in conformation.

"You all brothers?" Thatch asked.

"Nope, we're just neighbors." Lambo replied and the others blinked in response.

"...Sarcasm."

"You'll get used to lambo sooner or later." Sabo broke the silence with an awkward laugh.

Marco joined in.

"I'm sure we will-yoi." Marco sighed.

"So how old are you?" Thatch asked.

The brothers traded looks.

"Sabo and I are the eldest and luffy and lambo are the youngest." Ace replied.

"Look," Sabo started." We appreciate you for saving us and letting us on your ship but we really need to go."

Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Where to-yoi?" He asked.

"Dawn Island." Lambo replied with a sigh.

Thatch was unfortunately drinking water at that time and spat it at marco's face.

"Come again!"

Marco surprised by this revelation and didn't reprimand him but stared, mouth wide open.

The mouth closed and eyes narrowed.

"Oh I-" Marco was cut off by a nurse passing by.

"-I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU KIDS EVERYWHERE!" Anna the headnurse screamed and grabbed the kids taking them back to the infirmary.

"Look marco, I love you a lot but-"

"-MARCO! THATCH DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

"Bye!"

Nobody messed with anna.

Not even whitebeard.

The man shivered at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Family

**A/N: Sorry about not updating but my internet was not working _at all._  
**

 **I had to switch companies :(  
**

 **DRUM ROLL~**

 **I CAN FINALLY UPDATE NOW! XDD**

 **I got my internet back around half an hour ago...**

 **Although I might have to tell you guys this chapter might be smaller than the usual, unfortunately.**

 **Anyway, I might warn you guys but this might seem very angst-y in some way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece and If I did ace would have never (spoiler) died!**

Chapter 6: A New Family? A Deal?

"Psst lambo! Lambo, wake up!" Someone whispered and lambo groaned in response. Lambo sat up with a death glare.

"What is it with you waking me up in the middle of the night ace?!" Lambo hissed and sabo put a hand on his shoulder, face serious.

"Let's go!"

"Where?" Lambo asked kinda curious.

"We're escaping!"

Luffy was lucky he couldn't be woken up from all of this drama.

* * *

And that's currently the reason why we're all on a small dingy going who knows where in the middle of the night.

Although it was kinda dawn now.

 _Honestly lambo, I though you knew better than to let them go with this...idea._

 _HEY! I was half-asleep._

 _Some mafiso you are..._

 _Well I'm not a mafiso anymore..._

Lambo smirked.

 _I'm a pirate!_

 _That doesn't change the fact that you're still older than those boys and should know better._

 _Eh, let us live our lives._

Lambo practically tore himself out of his 10-layer coat when the sun came out and bathed him in it's lava rays.

"Godamn grand line..." Lambo grumbled. A minute after he said that he had to use Leon-umbrella to protect himself and his brothers from ice cubes.

"I don't want to keep changing!" Luffy whined.

Yes, even _luffy_ was annoyed.

"Well," Sabo scratched his head and everyone peered at the map he was holding." If we keep going through this route then we'll reach...an uninhibited Island?"

"That's good." Ace nodded his head in thought."Nobody will find us there and we can train."

"But I like pinapple and weird-hair dude and upside-down-banana-man!" Luffy mumbled."They gave me meat..."

"You like a _nyone_ who gives you meat luffy."Lambo rolled his eyes.

 _That's how luffy even gains allies._

 _I know, they give him meat and then he protects their whole kingdom._

 _And then they ask why and he says..._

 **Because you gave me** **meat!**

Everyone gave up on understanding why lambo suddenly fell from laughter.

Everyone had their weird quirks.

"Land ho!" Luffy shouted with a wide grin as the Island came nearer and nearer.

The brothers did not shiver when they caught sight of red eyes staring at them through enormous trees that would put oars to shame.

Yes, the giant guy who moria acquired and put luffy's shadow in. _That_ guy.

Lambo suddenly wanted to back out and go to the warmth of his sheets and the safety of the Moby Dick.

Ace's smirk told him no.

"Perfect." Ace practically purred.

Yep, there's no way to get out of it.

 _It's not like you can change his mind anyway, you know how stubborn he is..._

 _You're so bloody lucky you can't suffer with me lampo, 'cause I swear to god you and I would be on the same page._

 _Well, I guess I got lucky._

 _I would kill you if you weren't already dead._

 _The perks of being dead. #1 No one can kill you because you're already dead._

Lambo stopped talking to lampo.

"Hey, where's wally?(read luffy)" Sabo asked and looked around.

Lambo face-palmed.

He now understood the daily struggles of nami, usopp and chopper.

"Let's split up." Ace proposed and before sabo or lambo could say a word he vanished as well.

"You're not going to leave as well, are you?" Lambo asked the only sane brother.

"Well, it might be a bit of fun ya' know." Sabo rubbed his nose and left.

There went his only hope.

"Well," Lambo muttered." I guess I have no choice but to look at this like a fun adventure."

The head of an over-grown tiger rolled to his feet, easily towering over him.

"OR NAH!"

Lambo ran, the chants of lampo joining him.

He missed the heterochromatic eyes watching him.

* * *

After running through massive trees, being chased by half-monkey-half snake and random other animals lambo found himself at the top of a hill where he could look over the entire Island.

A crunch of grass and lambo whirled around, lightning gathering in his fist and legs.

"Jeez, calm down." A man with blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes: grey and brown, put his hand up in a surrender manner.

"Who are you?" Lambo asked defensive.

"Well they call me spade around here but I prefer the name Amun." Amun replied cheerfully.

Wasn't Amun the god of-

"-So, lambo-chan I have a proposal for you." Amun interrupted lambo.

"My name is lambo. _Just lambo_!" Lambo gritted.

 _Lambo, be careful with this guy. He's giving me the 'Flee on site' nerves._

 _So you have Hyper Intuition now?_

The humor wasn't appreciated.

Lambo was a proud mafiso, the greatest hitman in fact!

He won't bend so easily.

Lambo was the lightning, the shield.

This kind of pressure...

It's scared him, but then again...

Anything unknown scared _humans_.

"What deal?" Lambo questioned.

"You don't belong here."

That simple statement made lambo freeze for a split second and his eyes widened along with lampo.

"You're from another world, reincarnated with _my permission_."

Lambo took a deep breath when darkness creep-ed at the edges of his red eyelids.

"In this body you have a weak immune system so, once again, I have a proposal."

Lambo, along with lampo, once again cursed the stupid-marshmallow-head.

* * *

"OI, lambo! Meat!" Ace beckoned him over to a huge bear and the brothers that gathered together a few days ago.

Yes, they've been here for three weeks now.

Lambo is ashamed to say that he's never been the same sense he's met Amun.

"A-Ah, I'm coming." Lambo stuttered, the pressure still on his heart and the _deal_ on his mind after all this time.

The brothers traded looks, an unspoken agreement in their minds.

They'll talk with lambo, but not now. All they can do now is support him.

As his brother.

And as his family.

* * *

"This is the last Island that's marked on a map and uninhabited-yoi." Marco muttered to thatch.

"Yeah, our last chance." The hyperactive cook was now weary and tired. The worry and thoughts plaguing him due to the kids disappearance.

"We'll find them." Whitebeard assured his sons, standing up and proud, ignoring the complaints of the nurses.

All the whitebeard pirates gazed into the sunset, hope clear in their eyes and a steel determination to find the brothers they would protect with their life.

* * *

"Right, Lambo we need to talk." Sabo said, hands on his hips with an unusually serious face.

"What?" Lambo asked, but he knew what they wanted.

"What the hell are you so scared of?" Ace questioned bluntly, mouth drawn into a thin line and a few creases a boy his age shouldn't possess on his face.

"Yeah!" Luffy added." You're so... _weird._ "

 _Oh, I never knew being weird was something bad._

"Oh, I never knew being weird was something bad." Lambo stated, copying lampo's words.

"Well you are a weird person anyway, but you're _even more_ weirder than usual! And that's saying something!" Ace cried losing his call.

Ignoring the twitching brow Lambo took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "I understand what you're talking about guys and honestly, don't worry." Lambo blushed, hands twisting the Vongola Ring on his finger." I currently have a...a problem and to be able to solve it I need to find all the clues. I found one the other day that shocked me and I guess you guys noticed."

Sabo frowned."Can't we help you?"

Lambo shook his head."This is something I need to do on my own and besides-"

 _"In the body that you are in now, you will die." Amun stated._

 _"W-what!" Lambo stuttered in astonishment._

 _What the hell Byakuran, Tsunayoshi! What did you get us into!_

 _You summarized my entire thought process in one sentence._

 _Isn't that sad._

 ** _I'm a god, I can read your mind._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well I'll be damned..._

 _"You're ill and will die in exactly three months-unless you receive treatment from your brother, but he isn't here now and you won't find him. I have four cards: The ace of spades, the ace of hearts, the ace of diamonds and the ace of clover. Four different people-including me, have this card. I will stop the aging of your body so that you won't die any time soon. You have to collect the cards from them by doing whatever challenge they request of you, unless you don't want the card. You are currently seven years old and if you receive a card now you'll grow until 10 then 15 and eventually 19. This will temporarily stop the illness you have until you meet your brother but even if you do meet him before you gather the cards, you still won't grow."  
_

 _Lambo could only gape as lampo stayed silent._

 _"When you have collected all cards we shall meet again. See you again, Lambo-chan."_

"Alright, but if you need help-" Ace started.

"-We'll always help you, Lambo!" Luffy interjected with a wide grin and Lambo nodded his head.

"You're our youngest brother after all!" Sabo added and Lambo could only blush as his siblings laughed.

Lambo joined them.

 _I guess everything's good now, huh?_

 _I...guess. Lampo, why do you think this is happening to us?_

 _You know, I never thought god's existed Lambo but clearly I was wrong. I'm not going to sugar-coat my words either, listen I have no idea why the hell Byakuran or Tsunayoshi have any connections to Gods but I do know that this is some sick ploy and we're involved._

Lambo swallowed the building saliva and sighed.

He shouldn't be acting like this, he's the world's greatest hitman!

 _I'm sorry for dragging you with me, lampo._

 _HEY, don't get depressed or something you snot-nosed brat! This is probably the only time I'll admit this but you've actually grown on me so don't you dare go all mellow and die or something!_

 _Lampo..._

"LAND HO!" The brothers turned around to find the Moby Dick in their sights.

"It's the old-mustache guy and the others!" Luffy cried in delight.

"We're over here!" Lambo waved his arms and the Moby Dick stopped at the edge of the island.

"You idiots!" Marco growled and hit them all over the head. "What if you got hurt or something!?"

"Or ran out of food?" Thatch added, crossing his arms.

"We can take care of ourselves." Ace replied.

"But you're still kids, let yourself be babied once in a while!" Thatch protested.

"Thatch is right-yoi, we can easily protect you and we can train you if you want. Don't be afraid." Marco sighed.

"Gurarara, I'm the strongest in the world for a reason! To get to you they have to go through me." Whitebeard grinned.

The brothers stared at them for a long time.

"Alright, but I want to be able to fight!" Luffy said with a grin.

"But, why do you want to protect us?" Sabo asked with a frown.

"We're total strangers to you!" Lambo protested.

"And we even ran away! Why look for us?!" Ace added.

"Because we're family." Haruta shouted. "We may have only known each other for a day but in that small time, we've become family whether you acknowledge it or not! Accept it!"

"Haruta is right-yoi. We're family." Marco smirked. "And family go to the end of the world for each other."

 _I'm starting to feel a bit nostalgic, lambo._

 _Tell me about it! Family or Famglia, it's all the same in the end._

 _We'll do anything for each other!_

 _Yeah!_

Lamb shook his head. "Let's go...home."

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7: Forgotten Family Members

**A/N: WE'VE FINALLY REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS WHOOOOO~!**

 **I'm honestly so happy but I just hope you guys continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Anyway, I might as well tell you guys now but this is pretty much a filler but at the same time it's not because it contains crucial information for the next chapter so just read it to be safe.**

 **Warning: I don't own One Piece (Ace would still be alive if I did) and some inappropriate language (curse words). I can sensor it if you want me to...  
**

Chapter 7:Forgotten Family Members  


It's been several days since the heart-warming words exchanged, and Lambo isn't afraid anymore, despite how embarrassing it is to say such a thing.

Lambo Bovino, lightning guardian of the _Vongola Famglia_ and the world's greatest hitman.

The stupid-puppy would have a field day.

 _Which is exactly why you need to_ man _up._

 _Oh, please. I have plenty of muscle-look at these guns!_

A sigh, not his.

 _Lambo...people are looking at you weirdly._

Lambo looked around and _did_ find the other pirates staring at him in confusion before shaking their heads and carrying on with his business.

"And here I thought he was the normal brother."

"Don't get your hopes up, bro. None of them are normal."

"So I see." The man sighed and Lambo could feel his eyebrow twitch in response.

"LAMBO!" Someone, probably Luffy, shouted and barrelled into him.

Groaning and pushing the person off him, Lambo stared down at the giggling Luffy with barely hidden annoyance.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"It's time for food, food~" Luffy muttered, entering a daydream with drool dripping on Lambo's arm.

"GAH-STOP THAT!" Lambo smacked Luffy on the head and wiped his drool covered arm on Luffy. "One could think you haven't eaten for days!"

Luffy's stomach rolled and he stood up, grabbing Lambo with him. "Food!" He demanded and Lambo sighed.

"Yes, yes. Let's go."

 _Geez, aren't you're becoming a pushover._

 _HEY! Do you want to subject yourself to over two hours of whining?!_

 _...You have a point, damn you._

 _Well, I'm always right._

 _Remember that time when Gokudera, Hibari and Mukru-_

 _-DON'T! Mention that._

Cue smirk from a certain green-haired man.

Lambo rolled his eyes and plopped down onto his seat, at the cafeteria, on the ship.

Luffy had run to get some food, AKA meat.

"Still reading Sabo?" Ace asked, dirty and panting as he slumped on the table.

Sabo gave a small nod, eyes focused on the book in his hand.

"Still training, Ace?" Lambo asked and said person snorted in response.

"What do you think? Anyway, Lambo you and Luffy should start training, you as well Sabo." Ace mumbled before burying himself comfortably in his arms and dozed off.

 _Damned narcolepsy._

 _...What? You don't have narcolepsy Lampo._

 _Well, he couldn't say it for himself._

"Weirdo." Lambo muttered and Sabo traded and amused look with an Ace who got out of his Narcolepsy state.

"Still talking to yourself, Lambo." Sabo teased, closing his book.

Lambo's ears reddened. "Shut up."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Ace chuckled but stopped when Luffy returned with plate of food, Marco, Thatch, Namur and Izo following.

Three of the brothers ate like starving wolfs whilst the other ate more dignified.

Marco sighed.

"If you keep sighing like that Marco, you might lose some hairs." Thatch commented and Marco threw him an irritated look.

"Oh no, we can't have that happening!" Izo muttered and Marco grimaced, he had bad experience when Izo got involved with these kinds of things...

Lambo rolled his eyes along with Namur as they shared a look.

The other boys carried on eating.

When they finished, they carried on with there day to day activities and visited the town at the Island they were staying at.

The heat of someone staring at Lambo greatly bothered him but when he turned around they hid themselves and he sighed, not bothered to go find them.

 _You should go after them_

 _I'm sure they'll find out I'm with the Whitebeard's eventually..._

 _You don't have the mark_

 _I'm too young in this body to get a tattoo, idiot_

 _Shut up, you're just weak_

 _Am not_

 _Are too_

 _AM NOT_

 _ARE TOO_

 _THAT'S IT IMMA LIGHTNING-FY YOU_

 _THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BUT BRING IT ON_

Lambo was roughly shoved and his eyebrow twitched so he whirled around to face the person who wanted his attention. " _What_?" He snapped and Ace narrowed his eyes.

"Look around you, idiot." Ace commented and Lambo stared at the scorch marks on the wall due to his lightning. "You need training."

Lambo shook his in denial. "I can control my flame-my _lightning_ but it get's stronger with emotion," Lambo sighed and seethed at the thought of Lampo. " Especially when I get pissed."

 _You can't do anything to me-_

 _-Hoe don't do it-_

Boy

 _KILL! I'LL KILL YOU LAMPO! DON'T CALL ME A BOY YOU OLD MAN, DAMN YOU! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, SOMETIMES I WISH I WASN'T STUCK WITH YOU!_

 _Do you... really mean that?_

 _WHAT THE HELL OF COURSE I DO!_

 _I see-_

 _-What?_

 _..._

 _Lampo?_

Lambo frowned when he couldn't reach Lampo but gasped along with his brothers in the room when his _Vongola_ Ring started shining and Lampo appeared.

"I'll be gone then." Lampo muttered and drifted away before Lambo could even open his mouth.

Lambo frowned, an empty darkness instead of the usual green light and no presence in his mind which was uncomfortable.

Which was _horrible._

* * *

Lambo gritted his teeth, he couldn't sleep.

Worry for Lampo was plaguing him and the words he said he wished he could take back.

 _YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, SOMETIMES I WISH I WASN'T STUCK WITH YOU!_

That dejected voice of Lampo haunted him, he shouldn't _ever_ sound like that.

 _Do you...really mean that?_

 _I see._

Lambo shivered, alone in the room.

He was alone.

No Big brother Tsuna, Reborn or I-pin, Fuuta or anyone else.

Heck even Byakuran would be a great presence right now.

But they weren't here.

For the first time in years, Lambo was alone.

The last time he was along was when he was three and the terrible accident with his mother happened.

At the thought, his finger stroked the earring and Lambo shook his head.

But for the life of him, he couldn't sleep so he got up.

Lambo glided past all the rooms silently, and only those with haki could probably know he was there.

"Gurararara, I see." Whitebeard laughed, Lampo next to him as they both gazed at the star filled sky. "What do you plan to do?"

Lampo shrugged and sighed. "I don't know-that idiot, I don't even know he became the Worlds Greatest _Hitman_?" Thankfully, the last part wasn't heard.

Lambo was about to step on the deck when someone tried to kick Whitebeard, not that he was phased, and Lambo went after the person instantly.

"Law?!" Lambo shouted in shock and Law stopped preparing his next attack immediately.

"Lambo?! Is that you!" Law shouted and the two brothers happily embraced each other.

OR NAH!

Law brought out a scalpel, a dark look Akashi Seijuro(Kuroko No Basuke) or Akabane Karma(Assassination Classroom) could use.

Sawamura Daichi(Haikyuu) already had it.

"WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN AND STOP LAUGHING LAMPO!" Lambo shouted, sweat glistening on his face.

Law grumbled but listened to Lambo's life story.

Law ended up chasing Lambo anyway.

"He's Lambo's brother, Law. Don't worry, Lambo's fine." Lampo explained to Whitebeard.

The Strongest Man in the World's eyes twinkled. "So that makes Law my son, doesn't it? What about you Lampo? Would you like to join the family?"

Lampo chuckled. "Thanks for the offer but no. I already have my own _Famglia_ and I wouldn't trade them for the world, neither would Lambo, but he doesn't mind another one because he knows he's not replacing anyone but making more bonds." It wasn't Lampo's style to get all sentimental but him in the One Piece world really changed him somehow, anyway G better find out somehow...

And so, the reunited brothers chased each other all night, Lampo laughing and Whitebeard to old for this Thatch and Haruna-ness antics right now.

Oh, and Lambo apologized to Lampo ignoring his pride but still cursing him as he ran since the idiot was still laughing at his misfortune.

* * *

"So you were stalking me." Lambo stated.

"I was trying to find you and had to make sure where you were." Law retorted to Lambo with a twitching eyebrow.

 _He was totally stalking you in the Town_

 _I know, idiot_

"Shishishi, wanna be our brother Traffy?" Luffy asked and was promptly beaten up by Ace with a sweatdropping Sabo.

Law paused, considering it before sighing. "Too much work, besides I'm going to go meet up with my crew members."

Marco frowned. "Crew members? Are you a pirate because you look much too young to be one."

Law shrugged before turning to face Lambo. "So, how about we get you treated."

Lambo grimaced when he remembered the White Lead, he forgot about that ever since the god stopped his body from ageing.

"Treated?" Sabo asked with a growing frown, Marco following.

"I'll tell you another time, Law let's go." Lambo grabbed his hand and took him to his room.

* * *

Once Law resealed his sword, Lambo sighed. Amber Lead all gone from his body, but he still won't be growing.

"What was that?" Law asked and Lambo perked up. "It was like your body stopped or something like that. You aren't growing Lambo."

Said person sighed. "Some things happened, which I can't say, and my body is stuck like this for a looooong time."

Law's face twisted in fury. "Wha-"

"-Law!" Lambo interrupted him and gave him a look. "Look, don't worry okay. I'll be fine and I'll get my body back soon."

Law turned around and headed for the door. "Whatever, I'm leaving-"

BANG

Both brothers ran up to the deck to find a marine ship heading there way.

Lambo shivered, rooted onto the spot.

He knew that marine ship.

"Garp." Lampo(who knows when he got there) and Lambo muttered in sync.

Ace, Luffy and Sabo were already behind Whitebeard and Lambo joined them whilst Lampo went back to his ring.

"FIST OF LOVE!"

WHELP, they got hit anyway.

"Garp, what brings you here?" Whitebeard asked and Garp and him had a conversation, almost escalating into a fight before they locked eyes with the boys and Garp sighed.

"Newgate here will help train you boys to be great marines-"

"-Where's the logic?" Lambo scowled but when punched on the head and went crying to Marco who's 'Mama Bird' instinct were flying.

"-And you'll boys will become fine marines, including you Law, I've adopted you the moment Lambo told me about you."

Law scowled and Luffy cheered at the thought of having another brother.

Garp leaned down and gave all five of the brothers a small hug. "Stay safe." He whispered before giving a laugh and leaving.

The four brothers who knew the geezer (so no Law) stood there for a long time.

"Hey, what about Dadan?" Sabo asked and the other turned to face him.

"And Makino." Lambo added.

"We should send her a letter!" Luffy chimed in.

"Yeah, if we knew how to read and write." Ace snorted and the other brothers stared at him with a glare.

"You don't know how to read and write?!" Thatch and Haruta exclaimed in surprise.

"And here I thought Law was the only one with pessimistic thoughts, but I was wrong." Lambo muttered and Law glared at him.

"Always so serious Ace." Sabo sighed, crossing his hands.

"Flame Flame fruit." Luffy said and everyone stared at him for a long time.

 _And now I suddenly understand why he says 'Three sword style' to Zoro in the future_

 _Ssh, this is Luffy who we're talking about, logic doesn't apply to him_

"It's always so hard being the eldest brothers, right Ace?" Law gritted his teeth.

"I know, always babysitting idiotic little brothers." Ace smirked.

Only Whitebeard could stop the huge fight, but he didn't bother.

Law wiped dirt of his cheek and grinned. "I guess you guys are alright, I can trust you with Lambo."

"I can take of myself." Lambo grumbled, pouting and everyone, including Luffy and Lampo, rolled their eyes.

Heck even Stephan the dog did.

Law shook his head with a laugh. "Anyway, I'm going to go, see you Lambo."

Lambo nodded and was about to hug him when Luffy said the fated words which gave him bruises.

"DOG PILE!"

This was the Whitebeard Pirates daily life.

"D-Damn it... Luffy." Lambo grunted.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Next Chapter: Growing Up

Sabo stared at the number the man gave him with a frown before shaking his head and entering the number on the Den Den Mushi.

" _Hello, this is the Ivankov, who is this?"_

Sabo swallowed the saliva that started building up.

"Um, this is Sabo, could I speak to Dragon, please."

Sabo still hoped that the offer about joining the Revolutionaries was still open.


	8. Chapter 8: See You Later

**A/N: Last chapter I had to rush and fortunately I have the time now to edit a few mistakes. Anyway keep in mind that most of this chapter is going to be in Sabo's POV so please bare with me.  
**

 **Today I'll be posting two chapters and both of them will be a little short but this is because my niece has been born today and I'm really happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece *Grabs Tissues* and if I did Ace would still be alive *Runs off*  
**

Chapter 8: See You Later

 _Sabo ran, tears dropping onto the floor and some disappearing into the big typhoon of his thoughts, heading his way.  
_

I have to...

 _Sabo panted._

Luffy, Lambo, Ace...

 _Suddenly, Sabo's eyes snapped open, a look of determination crossed his face._

Wait for me.

* * *

Lambo stared at Sabo, a frown on his face.

 _He seems more tense for some reason..._

 _And he's been reading so many books_

 _Hold up, I swear he joined the revolutionaries -_

 _\- HOW COULD I FORGET!_

 _Well you are an idiot..._

Lambo was in too much of a state of panic to argue with Lampo and clenched his hand.

"How could I forget... Damn it!" Lambo muttered.

"Forget what?" Luffy asked, a frown gracing his features and Lambo shook his head, tilting his head to face the sky.

* * *

Sabo closed the seventh, thick book he found with a disappointing sigh. "I can't find it."

"Find what?" Marco questioned, his own book in his hands. "You're looking pretty hard, what me to help-yoi?"

Sabo shook his head. "It's fine I..."

 _I need to find my answer._

Sabo bit his lip and picked up the next book.

 _Do other people's opinion really matter?_

 _Of course it does_ Sabo silently scolded himself.

 _But... Pirate or Revolutionary?_

 _Family or..._

 _Future friends?_

 _I want to do this but I don't want to leave them : Luffy, Ace, Lambo, Marco and everyone else._

 _Dammit!_

A hand crashed down onto Sabo's hat, pushing is so far down it obscured everything in his sight.

"Stop thinking so hard, just tell us what you need!" Thatch whined.

"Yeah, we'll help!" Haruta added, head bobbing up and down not that Sabo could see.

"We're family-yoi!" Marco smiled, warmly.

Ignoring the sudden heat(that was not his) spreading through his body and the wide grin almost sprouting on his face, Sabo shook his head and left the library, sad eyes following.

* * *

Lambo stared at Sabo, a sudden realization following that had him clenching his jaw.

 _I had forgotten that... Sabo joined the revolutionaries._

 _So what are you going to do about it? It's vital for him to join._

 _I... I don't know. We've already changed so many things, I'll wait to see what happens._

 _You can't wait forever._

Lambo gulped down the building saliva and he glanced briefly at Sabo.

* * *

"Pops I..."

Sabo still wondered what possessed him to wake up in the middle of the night to join his father on top of the Moby Dick.

"Yes, son?" Whitebeard's voice rumbled, providing a small comfort to Sabo.

"The pirate life isn't for me!" Sabo blurted, grimacing slightly but carried on with his speech. "I thought I could be a pirate and have the freedom to do what I want but... that's not all. I want to fight against the government, the Celestial Dragons and nobles and..."

Sabo trailed off, suddenly tired, relieved as a weight lifted off his chest, a weight which bore down mercilessly on his lithe body.

"Gurarararara, it that it?" Whitebeard chortled, a hand slapping his knee. " _That's_ why you've been so troubled?" Whitebeard shook his head, calming down and looked down at a Sabo with accepting eyes. "I'll be a little sad that you're not always here, but remember you're always welcome here... my son."

The smile Edward Newgate received was so bright that Luffy would have to up his game to beat it.

* * *

"Do it, don't do it, do it, don't do it..." Sabo glanced at the petals he tore mercilessly off the flower. "Do it, don't do it..."

 _WHOOSH_

A sudden wind and they were all gone, a stem remaining.

Sabo's shoulders slouched but at that quickly left when he steeled his resolve and took out the number he had hidden in his hat.

 _Do it._

Sabo stared at the number the man gave him with a frown before shaking his head and entering the number on the Den Den Mushi.

" _Hello, this is Ivankov, who is this?_ "

Sabo swallowed the saliva that started building up.

"Um, this is Sabo, could I speak to Dragon, please?"

Sabo still hoped that the offer about joining the Revolutionaries was still open.

* * *

"So you're leaving us?" Ace growled when Sabo told him the news.

"What, Sabo's leaving!" Luffy cried.

"Did you pack everything?" Lambo asked, worrying and checking bags.

The two black-haired brothers stared at Lambo. "HE'S NOT LEAVING!"

They were given a punch to the head.

"Don't be so selfish-yoi." Marco muttered.

"Yeah, we're all sad!" Thatch and Haruta bawled.

"You guys..." Sabo said with wide eyes.

"THE SHIP'S HERE!" Someone screamed.

"Sabo, remember to have visit us, and Lampo says don't die!" Lambo said, grinning.

"Yeah, eat lot's of meat, Sabo!" Luffy added.

"And lot's of training." Ace mumbled with a sigh.

"Yeah, and you guys too!" Sabo whispered, tears welling up in his eyes and the four brothers hugged.

Whitebeard smirked. "Remember, this isn't goodbye-"

Sabo smiled. "-But a see you later."


	9. Chapter 9: Ace of Hearts

**A/N: So yeah my niece is going to be born today and I'm pretty happy so I decided to write this short chapter immediately, also starting canon next chapter ;)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because... Ace I-I *Runs off***

Chapter 9: Ace of Hearts

It was odd, something out of place in the daily life of the brothers when Sabo left.

"He's not gone forever." Lambo rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Why doesn't it mean much to you then!" Ace cried, feeling the most emotional attachment since Sabo and him shared the same devil fruit.

 _Don't get angry, they're kids._

 _Yeah well... they're honestly getting on my nerves!_

 _Just give them a lecture or something._

"Listen," Lambo sighed. "Sabo is doing something that he wanted to do for a long time, fight against the Revolutionaries. Being a pirate gave him freedom and that's it, no opposing people who are wrong. Sabo was a noble and growing up in that kind of environment must have been hell for him, knowing there's an organization that would do something about nobles, about people who think it's okay to kill a newborn baby because it's in there presence-"

 _That's how I met Giotto, running away from the guards and clutching a newborn babe to my chest._

Lampo smiled softly, a tender expression appearing on his face, not that Lambo knew.

 _It was the greatest moment of my life._

 _Well of course, you met_ _your sky._

 _It's the greatest feeling isn't it?_

 _The very best._

"-and Sabo wants to do something about it. Children become nobles when they turn eighteen, why do you think we've been planning to leave the Island at seventeen? Anyway this is something Sabo _needs_ to do and as our brothers we should support him!" Lambo finished with a big breath.

Both Ace and Luffy stared at Lambo in shock, eyes wide.

They carried on standing in shock even when Lambo dropped due to the lack of air in his lungs.

"Hey is Lambo-LAMBO-YOI!"

* * *

"Now what are the rules-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Don't run off if something is interesting." Ace grumbled.

"Even if it's meat." Luffy added pouting, after a moment of Marco staring at him.

"And always be with a division member." Lambo finished, sticking with Marco himself whilst Luffy enjoyed the company of Thatch and Haruta, Ace surprisingly got along well with Izo.

"Come on, no gambling? I could get you guys real money..." Lambo whined.

"No-yoi." Marco replied firmly as they walked around the town square.

"Yo, Lambo." Someone shouted and Lambo turned around to see a girl around his age grinning at him.

 _That's..._

Lambo's eyes strayed to Ace of Hearts in her hand.

"Who's she-yoi?" Marco asked and Lambo forced a grin.

"She a girl from my town but I never thought..." Lambo answered and purposely trailed off. "Can... Can I hang out with her Marco?!" Lambo asked, excited.

Marco narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and carrying on walking. "Sure, be back at the ship-"

"-Before nightfall, yeah I know." Lambo finished and ran to the girl.

Long, thick, black hair bobbed up and down as the girl sauntered off and Lambo followed inside a house she led him to.

Lambo sat down on a chair in the kitchen when they arrived and immediately went straight to business.

"What do you want for the card?" Lambo demanded.

"You know," The girl ignored his words." I never wanted this. I was plain Ava Zekeria Jama, a thirteen year old born on the nineteenth of march. I was a 'lightskin' but I never cared for skin colors, but I did love colors in general."

Lambo frowned before slouching and getting ready for her whole life story.

"My favorite was blue, but I loved all of them regardless." Lambo noted her light brown eyes sparkled at the thought." I was also an anime fan, and was very spoiled by my family," A bitter smile appeared. "It was also then I realized that as easily as things are given, things can be taken as well..." Lambo allowed the dread and horror to show on his face when he realized exactly what's going on. "I met Amun, and on that day my life changed. I was brought into a game I wanted nothing to with, me and three others." Tears began dropping and her voice turned hysterical, but quite. "I-I don't want to die... I'm selfish enough that I don't want to die even if I'm living in the hell hole."

Lambo could do nothing but wipe the tears away.

"I have this resolve," Small hands were placed on a chest, beating heart heard clearly." I don't want to leave them yet, not yet. It's too soon, I'm-"

"-Too young to die?"

"...But isn't everyone?"

Lambo stared at Ava with sympathy.

 _Whatever you do, I won't judge you._

 _I... Lampo what do I do?_

 _You ask all the time and once again I don't know, but if it was me-_

 _-I KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

Lambo grasped Ava's shoulders with a grin. "Ava, what is this card to you?"

"The-the card? It's me, and I'm it." Ava replied with a stutter.

"If I take the card, aren't I taking you with me?" Lambo asked.

"Well yeah, if you take the card away from me then this body being used will fall apart and-" Ava gasped in shock, a grin forming and she grabbed Lambo's hands. "-Promise me, promise me that if you ever beat this game you'll say goodbye to them for me."

Lambo could feel his emotions growing out of control, and a sudden hate appearing for Amun.

 _What other things has he done...?_

"I'm promise." Lambo stated confidently. "I promise I will, with my dying will!"

Ava grinned, relief and joy in her eyes as she hugged Lambo. " _Grazie mille._ "

And as quick as she appeared in his life, she was gone but the lingering scent of blueberries were burned into his head along with all of her memories as the Ace of Hearts settled comfortably in his back pocket.

* * *

 **Grazie Mille= A thousand thanks or thanks a thousand times.**

 **If you're better than google translations then please correct me if I'm wrong with the translation.**


End file.
